The Prediction
by Pannikittypiggyphant
Summary: Seer Cassandra Vablatsky puts a hex on Harry and Hermione when they don't believe her prediction about them getting married. They wake up the next day... in the same bed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I reposted this chapter because I forgot to put in some small, but important details about Harry.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

One chilly December afternoon found 17-year-old Harry Potter in the Great Hall waiting in line with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"This is pointless. I could be studying for our N.E.W.T.'s!" Hermione said irritably as the line moved forward slowly.

"Relax, Hermione. N.E.W.T.'s are ages away." Harry said.

Beside him, Ron kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked impatiently.

"Because Professor Dumbledore thinks that it wouldn't be polite to decline an offer made by a world-famous Seer." Hermione said in a monotone, standing on her tiptoes to see how many people were before them. She sighed. "I should've brought a book with me." She mumbled.

Two days ago, the famous Seer Cassandra Vablatsky visited Hogwarts. She was so delighted by the hospitality of the school that she offered to give predictions to all the students. Professor Dumbledore had insisted that everyone participate so as not to seem discourteous.

"I bet she's a fraud, just like Trelawny." Hermione said, tapping her foot.

"We'll find out soon enough." Harry answered.

The line moved forward until finally, the trio reached the small table where Ms. Vablatsky was seated behind. She was wearing purple satin robes embroidered with an intricate design. On her fingers were many rings, some bearing odd symbols. She wore a pendant made of some dark green stone, hanging from her neck. Unlike Professor Trelawny, whose bangles made her seem like an overgrown insect, Cassandra Vablatsky's adornments complemented her and gave her a certain air of mystery.

Ron stepped forward. "Let's see." Cassandra said. She closed her eyes and brought her fingertips to her temples. Ron exchanged a look with Harry, rolling his eyes.

"You," Cassandra said dramatically, opening her eyes, "will get a perfect grade in your next Charms exam."

"Really?" Ron said happily, moving aside. Harry stepped forward.

"Ah… the famous Harry Potter." She said softly, upon catching sight of Harry. She repeated what she did with Ron. Cassandra's eyes suddenly flew open. "You," she said, pointing at Harry, "will marry her." She pointed at Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face. Harry snorted; he couldn't help himself. _Him and Hermione? _Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry. She was trying hard not to laugh. The very idea of her marrying Harry was ludicrous!

Cassandra didn't find it amusing, though. She glowered at Harry and Hermione. "You don't believe me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said apologetically, "but I just don't see it." Harry nodded.

Cassandra stood up, clutching her wand. Harry and Hermione recoiled. What was she going to do? She waved her wand in a complicated pattern, muttering words they could not hear under her breath. Nothing happened. "Next." She said, sitting back down, indicating that the line should start moving. Utterly perplexed at what just happened, the trio moved away from the table.

"You know, I reckon she hexed the two of you." Ron said seriously, the moment they were out of earshot.

"Oh, Ron. She was just trying to scare us." Hermione said nonchalantly. She spread out her arms, "See? Nothing happened."

"I don't know." Harry said, worried. "We didn't mean to insult her or anything. It's just that what she predicted was so unlikely."

Ron grinned. "Hey, the two of you never know, it just might happen."

"Oh, shut up, Ron." Hermione said touchily.

The next day, Hermione woke up, feeling extremely comfortable. Keeping her eyes closed, she shifted to her side. Suddenly, she stiffened. _What the? _She thought. There was an arm around her waist! She sat bolt upright and looked at the other side of her bed. A tousled, black-haired head protruded from the covers. There was only one person she knew who had that kind of hair.

"Harry!" she said, whacking the head with her pillow. "What do you think you're doing in my… my…" She trailed off, eyes widening. She had suddenly realized that the room she was in wasn't the girls' dormitory. A groan came from the person beside her. Hermione quickly jumped out of the bed in panic.

"Hermione?" the man said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Hermione gasped. It was Harry, but not the Harry she remembered. For one thing, this Harry was definitely older, with stubble around his chin and with a much deeper voice. His scar was still as prominent on his forehead, the jagged line easily visible against his pale skin.

Harry peered at Hermione, squinting. Instinctively, he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. He looked shocked. "What happened to you, Hermione?"

"What happened to me?! What happened to you?!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry touched his face with his hand, eyes widening in horror when he felt the stubble. Hermione crossed the room to a mirror and gasped when she saw her reflection. Staring back at her was an older version of herself. She touched her hair, so did the woman in the mirror.

"Harry?" she asked, voice shaking slightly, "What happened?"

Harry walked behind her and looked in the mirror as well. "I don't know." He said, his voice sounding panicked.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a little girl wearing pajamas skipped inside, jumping onto the bed.

"Mummy, Daddy, it's snowing!" she shouted happily.

A/N: Hi! I really should finish my other fic first but I just couldn't resist writing this! Anyway, please review! I'd really love to know what you think of my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Oh. Wow. You guys are so nice for taking time to review my story! I'm so touched (sniff). I believe thanks are in order…

Sunstar2: Thank you for being the first to review and for thinking my story's funny! I hope you like this chapter too.

Meaka: Oh course there's going to be more! Chapter 2's below… enjoy!

Star Watcher: I might prove to be rather elusive; nevertheless, I present this chapter as a peace offering. ;D

Sayuiri: I'll do my best to continue writing, though it might take time, what with school and everything. Thanks!

Emma Laraliean: Thanks for thinking so! Thanks for the review!

sally: I will try my hardest to keep it up! Thank you for reviewing!

Mina-chan: Is it really cute? Anyway, thanks for the review!

HarryNDracosDarlin: Believe me, they are going to freak out even more… ;)

Daniellover1000: Thanks for saying that I'm a great writer! And thanks for reviewing!

annonymous: Ok. Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Krystallia: Thanks for the review! I will try to keep going.

Ashes: Thanks, I hope you like this too!

ilovelove18: Thanks for the review! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

pottershermione: Thanks for thinking that! Thank you too for the review!

JCluvxiezhi: Awww… I'm so touched by your effort! Hope you like this one!

just me(): Actually the Cassandra in the story was introduced in the third book as the woman who wrote Unfogging the Future. But now that you mention it, you are so right! Thanks for analyzing my story, and for the great review!

And now… to the story.

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione just gaped as the girl jumped down from the bed and started tugging on Harry's pajama bottoms.

"Can we build a snowman later, Daddy?" she asked insistently, her curly brown hair, exactly like Hermione's, bouncing. Her green eyes, Harry's eyes, were shining in anticipation.

"Er… ahh…" Harry replied.

It was then that a short, diminutive creature entered the room, beaming at all of them. Hermione felt like she was about to faint. _No… it can't be… _she thought. She refused to believe it, but the truth was staring at her in the face. "Breakfast is ready, Mr. and Mrs.!" The creature squeaked cheerfully.

_No!_ She was, apparently, contributing to the oppression of house-elves!

Harry glanced at the house-elf. It sounded like a female, but the odd thing about it was that she was wearing _clothes_. That couldn't be right. House-elves wearing real clothes meant that they were already freed. Harry pushed the thought out of his mind. There were more important things to worry about at the moment.

The house-elf moved forward, apparently unaware of the confused and stupefied faces both Harry and Hermione were wearing.

"Come now, Little Miss. Dottie will help you get dressed!" she told the little girl still clinging onto Harry's leg. The girl let go and followed the house-elf out the room, saying proudly, "I can do it myself! Mummy taught me how!" The two left Harry and Hermione standing stock still and trying to digest the scenario they had just witnessed.

"I think we'd better get properly dressed too." Harry told Hermione, walking over to some closets. He pulled open the doors and started rummaging through the contents. Hermione shook her as though to clear it and followed suit.

"Wow!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, pulling out some robes. Hermione looked and realized that it was a Quidditch uniform. Harry looked at the back of the robes, where the word 'Potter' was stitched into the fabric.

"Hermione…" Harry said weakly, his voice hoarse, "These are the England National Team's robes!" He couldn't take his eyes off them. "Does this mean I'm a Quidditch player?"

"I suppose it does." Hermione said indifferently, pulling out some clothes she could wear.

"Hermione! These are NATIONAL TEAM ROBES!" Harry said, half-shouting, unable to understand how Hermione could just brush that information aside. He held the robes reverently, admiring every inch of them with his mouth slightly open.

"I can see that, but this probably isn't real. That Vablatsky woman must have done something to us, and I'm going to find out what." Hermione said with conviction, slamming her closet shut. She walked to another door, opened it and saw that it was a bathroom. She went inside and closed the door.

Harry carefully replaced the robes back into the closet, making sure not to crease them, and picked out some clothes.

Hermione came out of the bathroom to find Harry without a shirt, staring at himself in the mirror (A/N: Think Peter Parker in the movie!).

"What are you doing?!" Hermione demanded, hands on her hips.

Harry turned around and Hermione's eyes widened, blood rushing to her cheeks. Sure, she had seen Harry half-naked lots of times, like when they went swimming in the lake, or the time when she accidentally burst in on him in the dormitories while he was changing. This time was no less embarrassing. But this time, Harry wasn't a scrawny kid anymore. His muscles were toned, and his shoulders broad. Harry's build was now that of a well-trained athlete. Hermione willed herself to tear her eyes away, but they seemed to be glued to Harry's upper body. Her gaze snapped back to Harry's face only when he hastily pulled on a gray jumper, knocking his glasses askew. He straightened them, coughing, his face as red as hers.

"Erm… let's go find the kitchen, shall we?" Harry asked nervously, still blushing. "I'm starved."

"That's a good idea." Hermione managed to say, her thoughts still going over Harry's new physique. _Get a grip on yourself! _She scolded herself mentally. _It's just Harry. Besides, this is all probably just some strange, bizarre dream. _

Harry started heading toward the door when he spotted something that made him stop halfway.

"Take a look at this, 'Mione." he said. She turned to where Harry was looking and found herself staring at a wedding photograph hanging on the wall. Or more specifically, a wedding photo that featured her and Harry. Considering its size, she was a little surprised that they hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Do you think that Cassandra lady was right? Are we really supposed to get married?" Harry asked, his voice a little constricted.

Hermione didn't answer. She just kept looking at the photo. It was moving, and the Hermione in the photo was wearing a cream-colored gown. She had an arm around Harry, who was wearing a tux. Both were beaming, their faces practically glowing.

"This is all too weird." Hermione finally said. "Let's just go find the kitchen like we planned and eat first. Maybe we can think better after a meal."

Harry nodded and followed her out the door. They were now in a medium-sized hallway with doors leading to various rooms. On the walls were several photographs. There was a photo of the two of them, holding a baby, and another one of them, in a park. There was even one of them with the little girl, standing in front of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

They kept walking until they reached a flight of stairs. The two of them hurried down, following the voices they heard until they eventually reached the kitchen.

A/N: Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I finish writing it so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, who just make me so darn happy!

blue3ski: Thank you for reading my story my dear friend!

Serenity-Hermione Angel: I hope this chappie is worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing!

Truthful Liar: I'm sure you will. J Thanks for the review!

jennyIt's nice to know that you think my story's good. Here's the rest! J Enjoy! And thanks!

year1989rocks: Thanks for writing that! Thanks for the nice review!

sallyOf course it's possible! Thanks for reviewing again!

Hermione-Potter-52036: Thanks for thinking it's 'kool'! Thanks for the review!

Mina-chan: It's so nice of you to review again!

Kostami Amino: That's one of the reactions I'm hoping for. Thanks for reviewing!

JaeIt's good that you were surprised. J Thanks!

Emma Laraliean: I'm most certainly continuing. Thank you for the second review!

Daniellover1000: You're too kind. J Thanks for taking time to review a second time!

Kristen: Hehe, Harry's supposed to be hot in this story. Thanks for the review!

HarryNDracosDarlinI didn't write down a description 'coz I don't really know myself. But I might make up a description in future chapters. Thanks for the second review!

lexaI will! Thanks!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: I'm not offended at all. In fact I'm flattered that my fic is the first of its kind that you've read in over 2 years! In truth, I think that it's Rowling's plan to get Harry and Ginny together. I don't really mind. Ginny's cool. J Thanks for reviewing!

iluvharryNo, it's you who rocks! I don't really know how long this story will be, I'm writing it as it comes to me. Anyway, thanks for the review!

harry lover: Don't do that! Your life is worth so much more than my fic! I'm sorry if I can't update that quickly. I have schoolwork and stuff to do. Forgive me, please. And thanks for reviewing!

Granger-gurl-rox: Thanks for the compliments! I'll try to find time to update asap. Thanks for the review!

The story continues…

Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione walked into the cheery-looking kitchen. The little girl was sitting at a small round table on a raised chair, feeding herself (a little sloppily) some porridge.

"Breakfast is on the table!" squeaked Dottie the house-elf, from behind, making both Harry and Hermione jump.

"Thank you." The two of them said automatically. The house-elf beamed.

They sat down on the chairs on either side of the girl. Harry gingerly picked up a piece of toast from a plate and reached out for some jam. Hermione put syrup on some pancakes. The girl looked from Harry to Hermione.

"Mummy, Daddy, why are you so quiet?" she asked, her mouth full.

_Gee. _Hermione thought. _Maybe it's because I seem to be the mother of a little girl whose name I don't even know! Or maybe because I'm only seventeen and I seem to be married! To my best friend! _But outwardly she said, "We're just sleepy." Harry nodded.

The little girl seemed satisfied with Hermione's answer and continued eating. There was a knock on the door that seemed to lead to a backyard. Dottie bustled off immediately and opened the door. In stepped a tall, red-haired man who was grinning as he brushed some snow off his coat.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time, making everyone jump. They then jumped up and dragged a bewildered Ron out the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is going on, you two?!" Ron asked a moment later, clearly miffed at the way they had so unceremoniously dragged him into the living room without so much as a 'hello'.

"Ron," Harry began hoarsely, "Do you remember when Cassandra Vablatsky went to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Ron said, obviously wondering where this was going. "It was our last year there."

"Do you remember what her prediction was?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, I do. She said the two of you would get married. And she turned out to be right all along."

"But do you remember what she did to us after?" Hermione prodded.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking confused. "She waved her wand and muttered stuff. But nothing happened, obviously."

"Something did." Harry said seriously. "We woke up this morning and we were this." He said, spreading his arms.

Ron looked at the two of them curiously. "Well, how else would you expect to look?" he asked slowly.

"Ron! We were seventeen yesterday!" Hermione screeched.

Silence followed. "Have the two of you been drinking?" Ron asked the two of them carefully, looking concerned.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"We're trying to tell you that this," Harry said, gesturing around them, "Isn't where and when we're supposed to be!"

"Right…" Ron said. "Is this some sort of holiday prank you're pulling? It's not very good…"

"Ron! We're not joking!" Hermione cried in exasperation.

"Tell you what." Ron said, putting an arm around the two of them and steering them back into the kitchen. "Why don't the two of you finish your breakfast and we'll see if you can snap out of your mental delusions."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look over Ron's shoulders. They silently agreed that Ron wasn't going to be much help; he obviously didn't believe them. They just had to find some way of contacting Cassandra Vablatsky and get her to take back whatever hex she put on them.

They were back in the kitchen now and Ron led the two to their seats. Harry and Hermione sat back down resignedly, ignoring the curious looks Dottie and the girl were giving them. The girl soon shifted her attention on Ron. She stood up, wiped her mouth and ran over to where Ron was standing.

"Uncle Ron!" she cried happily, hugging his knees.

"Lily!" Ron said, lifting the girl in the air and tickling her. "You get heavier every time I visit!"

"No I don't!" Lily cried between fits of giggles, as she squirmed to get away from Ron's tickling fingers. Ron finally released her, setting her back on the floor.

Harry and Hermione were now exchanging another look. _Lily_?They named the girl _Lily_? Harry watched as Lily, or should he say, his _daughter_, hop back on her chair and start eating again.

"Hello, Dottie. Lovely morning." Ron was saying as the house-elf took his coat cheerfully.

"Good morning, too, Mr. Ron!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

Just then, someone knocked on the door again. Dottie opened it and a woman pushed passed her, almost knocking the house-elf over. Dottie scowled at the woman but said nothing.

"Harry!" the woman said happily, shrugging off her coat and dropping it over Dottie.

"Hey!" Hermione cried, standing up to help the elf.

The woman ignored her. Harry eyed her inquiringly. "Erm… who're you?" he asked.

"Haha, very funny, Harry. I'm your personal assistant remember?" she said, giving Harry a dazzling smile, flipping her long golden locks casually over her shoulder.

She then turned her striking purple eyes to Ron. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Amanda Beechwood." She said with a hint of disdain in her voice as she extended a hand.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said, matching her tone of voice. He didn't shake her hand. "And we have met before, briefly."

"Pardon my mistake, Mr. Weasley." Alicia said sweetly. Her voice reminded Harry, oddly, of Professor Umbridge, his fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

After helping Dottie, Hermione fixed her attention on the woman. She was tall, elegant, and strikingly beautiful. Hermione didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel disdain for this Amanda person.

Amanda had pulled a chair beside Harry and was talking to him. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Was it her imagination or was Amanda leaning a little bit too _close_ to Harry? Apparently it wasn't just her imagination. Harry had the look of a trapped animal in his eyes and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"… so they want the whole team to endorse their new sports drink." Amanda was saying. "I told them that I'd give them your response as soon as possible, you being the most popular player and all." She purred, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Harry stiffened, as he eyed her manicured hand uneasily. Hermione bristled. This woman was_ way_ too touchy-feely.

"So what do you say, Harry?" Amanda asked.

"Ahhh… I'd like some time to think about it first." Harry said, standing up. "It was nice of you to come here just to tell me that."

Amanda stood up as well, giving him a glittery smile. "It's my job. Well, I'd better be off. Just let me know when you've reached a decision." She said. She then walked out the door, snatching her coat from Dottie on the way. Dottie closed the door behind her quickly, as though she couldn't wait to be rid of the woman. Hermione felt the same.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school. I don't know when I can post my next chapter 'coz I haven't even started writing it yet. Don't hate me for this, please. It's just that I put school first. Ugh, how much more of a geek can I sound?! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks to those who pointed out my mistake in the last chapter. To make everything clear, Harry's PA is named **Amanda** Beechwood, not Alicia. Sorry for the confusion!

I love you guys soooo much for reviewing my story! You won't believe how shocked I was when I opened by mail and it was flooded with reviews! Thanks you guys!!!

Granger-gurl-rox: You're right, Amanda's definitely going to be trouble, but not until later chapters… J

Scary-Girly: Thanks for not thinking I'm a geek. J

Kekelina: Well, I try. J Thanks for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter!

Kallan Myers: Love 'ya too!

Squashes: There's definitely going to be some conflict between Hermy and Amanda. Watch out for it!

indiegurl2008: I read your story. Your Dr. Seuss version was really cute and funny! J

harry lover: Hehe, I know you were joking. J

freespirit65: You definitely don't sound like a geek. J

lotsofsmilez77: Thanks, you rock too!

taylorangel72: The names of my other HP fics are "Back in Time" and "Career Week" I hope you'll like them too! Daniellover1000: I love your enthusiasm for my story!

Ashley Potter13: I'm so glad you had fun reading my story! I hope you'll still enjoy this next chapter as much.

HarryNDracosDarlin: I know what you mean about Ron. Yes, Amanda is weird, watch out for her in future chapters!

Rosey88: I don't like her either… hehe. J

elvencherry07: No, it's not the Greek Cassandra. This Cassandra was mentioned in Book 3 as the author of 'Unfogging the Future'. But I did base the part about her not being believed on the Greek one. J

Harmony-Granger: Of course it'll get weirder! J

Nyoko: You're not dumb. Don't feel awkward, it's just the way it is.

Whomping Wilow Tree: Yes, Amanda is trouble. You're so observant! You're only the second person to spot my mistake.

Mina-chan: Hermione will get even more jealous in future chapters. J

Cycla: Thanks! I try my best not to make the characters too OC. J

anafics: I'm sorry if my chapters aren't as long as you'd like, but I can't seem to write chapters that are really long! I hope you won't mind too much.

Hermione-Potter-52036: It's fine if you can't read my story that often, 'coz I can't update that often. J

Hermi De Harry: Wow! Thanks for adding me on your list! I can't seem to catch you online, though. I don't know what the time difference between Chile and the Philippines is. By the way, your English is actually very good. J

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: I'll read and review your story as soon as I get the time. I'm not sad about Harry and Hermione; I really don't mind it at all.

And to retarded monkey, Prongsette, Coty M. Wiley, Beth, Emma Laraliean, sally, Hoshi-san, lexa, amber-rules, Admiral Lily, Blueshoes06, fanjimmy, Villagers, TennesseeSweetheart, Kiki Cabou, blue3ski, insertgoodnamehere, and HarryP fan, thanks for your great reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

On to the story!

Chapter 4

"I don't like her, Daddy." Lily said, arranging her mouth in a pout.

Ron ruffled her hair then shook his head. "You'd better watch out for Amanda, Harry. I've been hearing all sorts of rumors about her from work." He told Harry seriously.

"What kind of rumors?" Harry asked, wondering what Ron's job was.

Ron grabbed a muffin from the table and started munching. "Oh, like I heard from my secretary that she was caught making out with some bloke last week, and the bloke's wife found out about it. Now they're having a divorce." He said with his mouth full, spraying a few crumbs.

Hermione sighed. Same old Ron. Once a pig, always a pig.

"That's not even all of it. I heard Amanda married once, then made off with all her husband's money." Ron continued, swallowing his bite of muffin.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked, curious. She was rather enjoying Amanda-bashing.

"Well, Gina knows loads of office intrigue." Ron answered, taking another bite.

Harry and Hermione assumed that Gina was Ron's secretary.

"Well, anyway, I wouldn't worry about her breaking up the two of you." Ron continued, finishing his muffin. "You two're the most sickeningly sweet couple I know." He added with a grin.

_Us?__ Sickeningly sweet?! _Harry thought. He didn't know what to make of this information.

Just then, there came another knock on the door. _Just how many people come to our house everyday? _Hermione thought exasperatedly, while Dottie opened the door. It was a red-haired woman who entered, smiling.

"Auntie Ginny!" Lily cried, jumping down from her seat again and rushing toward the woman.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, surprised.

Ginny gave everyone a grin and planted a kiss on Lily's forehead. "Hello, sweetie." She said.

"Come now, Little Miss. You has porridge on your shirt. Dottie will get you cleaned up!" squeaked Dottie, leading Lily out the room.

"What're you doing here, Gin?" Ron asked his sister.

"Never you mind." She replied. She was clutching a small brown bag and went straight to Hermione, pulling her to the living room.

"Wha…" Hermione said, startled. What was Ginny doing?

"We'll only be a moment, boys. 'Mione and I just need a word." Ginny called to Harry and Ron, who looked as confused as Hermione.

"I've got the potion." Ginny whispered, when they reached the living room. Hermione still didn't know what was going on. Nevertheless, she followed Ginny to a door that turned out to be a bathroom.

"What potion?" Hermione asked, once Ginny had closed the door, locking it.

"The potion you asked me to bring, remember? You told me yesterday you were almost two weeks late." Ginny said, still whispering.

"Two weeks late for what?" Hermione asked slowly, still clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hermione. I didn't go all the way to the apothecary for no reason." Ginny said impatiently.

When Hermione still wore a blank look on her face, Ginny sighed.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll play along." Ginny said. "You're _late_. Get it?" She pulled out a small bottle full of milky liquid from the brown bag she was carrying. The bottle was labeled 'Indicator Potion'.

Hermione finally understood, and her eyes widened in horror. "Wait, you can't mean I'm… I'm…" she sputtered, trailing off.

"Well, that's what we're here to find out, eh?" Ginny said, uncorking the bottle.

Harry stared at Ron, who was now digging into a plate of eggs provided to him by Dottie. Apparently, Ron's ability to scarf down huge amounts of food was left undiminished over the years.

"Ahem…" Harry started, clearing his throat. "So Ron, how's work these days?" he asked casually. He was dying to know what Ron did for a living.

"Oh, same old same old." Ron replied, continuing his meal.

This was going to be harder than Harry thought. "So what're you doing as of now?" he prodded.

"Hmm… not much really, seeing as Christmas is only a few weeks away. Oh yeah, there's been a debate going on whether we should approve the new Bludger design or not. The new Bludger's three times faster than the normal one, and there's been tests going on whether it'll be really dangerous to the players or not." Ron said, reaching for some toast. "So anyway, Harry, you should watch out and work on your swerve if it does get approved." He finished, now reaching for some ketchup.

At last Harry was getting somewhere. So Ron's job has something to do with sports, he works in an office and has a secretary, which may possibly mean that he has a high position. Harry was starting to feel like a detective worming out answers from a suspect.

"Erm… so do you think I should take that endorsing offer?" Harry asked, wondering what answer to give to Amanda.

"Yeah, sure." Ron nodded. "It's extra publicity… and it'll make you even more well loved by the masses." He said teasingly, giving Harry a wink.

Just then, a scream erupted from somewhere in the house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Couldn't resist a cliffie (if it even is a cliffie…). Hope it's a good one. J


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo! What you see here on the screen is the much awaited 5th chapter of my story. But first, some thanks to my super-great reviewers, who made this chapter possible.

freespirit65: To answer your questions would spoil the story, so just wait for future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Dude Formerly Known As Coty: As this is a Romance fic, they will eventually realize that they like each other. A lot. J Thanks for the review!

Prongsette: I may have to disappoint you on that one (about the cliffies). Sorry. J

insertgoodnamehere: Well, read on and you'll find out. J

Arestoktra: That's what they're wondering too. Hehe. Thanks for thinking my story's awesome!

Hermi De Harry: Yup, the scream was from Hermy. I really hope we can 'make contact' too! If not, we can always e-mail! J

Nyoko: Hope you'll feel better with this chapter! J

Hermione-Potter-52036: I'm not that evil… (blinks innocently). Hehe, I prefer strawberries. J

HarryNDracosDarlin: Well, Ron's pretty weird all the time. You'll find out more about Dottie and if she gets paid or not in the next chapter.

zyra123: Thanks a million for adding me in your Favorites list! J In answer to your question, they'd prefer not to tell anyone else so no one'll think they'd gone mental.

Marissa: I'm so happy that you look forward to my fanfic! Thanks for the review!

A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: About Harry not knowing how to be a father, let's just say that he's a fast learner. I'm no good at writing tragedies, so you can bet there's a happy ending. J

REBANENE!!!!!: I want a rematch! J

And great big thanks also to year1989rocks, Cycla, Magic Crystal Rose, Granger-gurl-rox, Kristen, swimchick1614, harry lover, fanjimmy, aquarius chik, sally, blue3ski, juli, HarryP fan, Ashes, Lil Miss Emzy, lttlmisschica5!

And heeeereee's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Everyone in the kitchen jumped. "That sounded like Hermione!" Ron yelled, rushing to the direction of the scream, Harry at his heels.

They reached the living room just as Dottie and Lily were rushing downstairs. Lily looked terrified and ran immediately to Harry, arms outstretched. Harry, not knowing what to do acted on instinct. He scooped her up and, without stopping, reached the bathroom where Ron was pounding on the door.

"Oy! What's going on in there?!" Ron yelled.

The door opened and Ginny stepped out, her hands over her ears.

"Nothing's wrong. Sheesh! I didn't know Hermione could scream that loud." Ginny said, shaking her head.

Hermione was sitting slumped on the closed toilet seat, looking completely lost. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.

Lily took one look at her and asked Harry fearfully, "Daddy, what's wrong with Mummy?"

"I don't know." Harry murmured, handing her to Ron. He then walked into the bathroom and got down to Hermione's level.

"Herm?" He said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. She didn't move. Harry was starting to get worried. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

That seemed to snap her out of it. She jumped up, almost knocking Harry backwards and grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet.

"Harry!" she cried, pulling him out of the bathroom. "We just need some time to talk." She called back to Ginny, Ron, and Lily. She then dragged Harry back to the empty kitchen.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked her. The look of panic on her face made him dread the answer.

"Oh, Harry… it's terrible!" Hermione said in a hoarse whisper. "I'm… I'm…" she trailed off.

"What?" Harry said, leaning forward so he could catch her reply.

"I'm… pregnant." Hermione finished in the same whisper, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"You're WHAT?!" Harry yelled. He was stunned; this can't be happening to him! To them! He slumped down on an empty chair, mouth agape.

"I'm expecting, which means that we have to find Vablatsky now, because I don't want to give birth at seventeen!" Hermione cried out in anguish. Harry looked up at her. Hermione's brow was furrowed and lips were quivering. "Harry, what if we don't find her?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Harry stood up, walked over and enveloped her in a hug. "We'll find her." Harry told her reassuringly, trying to comfort her. Hermione buried her head in his shoulder and hugged him back. Harry felt as though something were lodged in his throat. It was odd how good he felt holding her. She fit into his arms perfectly.

Hermione leaned into Harry, acutely aware of his arms around her. Harry somehow always had the ability to calm and soothe her. For a moment she forgot about her problem and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's embrace. It all came back, however, the moment Ron, Ginny, Lily, and Dottie entered the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione quickly sprang apart and Hermione noticed a slight pink tinge on Harry's cheeks. Her own cheeks felt a little warm too.

"Mummy! Aunt Ginny told me I'm gonna be a big sister! Yay!" Lily squealed happily, jumping around Hermione's legs.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs.!" Dottie beamed at Hermione.

Ron walked over and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "You dog! You've been home for only, what, two months?" He laughed. "Congratulations you two." Harry managed a weak smile in return.

"Yes, congratulations!" Ginny piped up behind Ron. Then she glanced at her watch. "Ooh, Ron and I can't stay. Mum wants us home to help decorate the Burrow." Ginny said.

Ron nodded. "Right, I almost forgot. Wait'll mum hears about the news. She'll start knitting little sweaters again, just like she did for Lily." He said with a laugh. After a few more goodbyes, both Weasleys left.

"Daddy, can we build a snowman now?" Lily asked, tugging on Harry's jumper.

"Err…" Harry said, casting a glance in Hermione's direction. Hermione nodded. "Alright, let me just put on something warmer." Lily, he had noticed, was already dressed for a snowstorm. Dottie was an extremely efficient house-elf. Harry reached into his pocket and suddenly realized something.

"Hey, where's my wand?" Harry asked. Hermione realized that she didn't know where her wand was either.

"Right here, Mr. and Mrs., Dottie was polishing them last night." Dottie said with pleasure, handing them both their gleaming wands, which she took out from a pocket in her dress.

Harry took the wand being offered to him by Dottie, eying it carefully to make sure it was really his then cleared his throat. "Err… _Accio_jacket!" he said, waving his wand.

A jacket flew out of a closet and Harry caught in firmly in his hand. He summoned more articles of clothing, including some boots and hastily put them on.

"Erm… okay, let's go build a snowman." He said, trying to make himself sound more cheerful. With a giggle, Lily took his hand and led him out the front door, leaving Hermione alone with Dottie.

_Time to get some information._Hermione thought.

"Err… Dottie?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Mrs.?" Dottie replied with a smile.

"Erm… Let's pretend that I… er… hit my head… hard." Hermione began.

"Oh, that would be terrible!" Dottie cried out, eyes wide in horror.

"Well, let's pretend I hit my head and got amnesia and, you know, I forget about everything?" Hermione continued. Dottie nodded, eyes still wide.

"What could you tell me about myself and my family to jog my memory?" Hermione finished.

Comprehension dawned on Dottie's face. "You is wanting to see how well Dottie knows you!" Dottie said with a big smile. "Dottie is happy to comply!"

"Let's just have a seat first then you can start." Hermione said, pointing to the couch. Dottie nodded, her big ears flapping, and followed Hermione to take a seat.

A/N: In the next chapter, Hermione will find out some _pretty_ surprising stuff about her and Harry's supposed relationship as a couple, and more! So as always, stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've been getting some complaints that my chapters are too short. Sorry about that (sheepish look), I can't seem to be able to write really long chappies. I'll try making this, and my future chapters longer, though.

My wonderful reviewers! I love you all (MWAH)!!!

Arestoktra: I hope this chapter's length's better. I like Dottie too! J

Granger-gurl-rox: Even Harry and Hermione can't get over how cute Lily is!

insertgoodnamehere: Don't worry, it's not going to end just yet. I don't know how long it's going to be, I just write down what I feel at the spur of the moment. Thanks! J

friendofdobby: Thanks for liking my writing style and my idea! Hope you like this chapter better!

clarissa I'll have more chapters up in the future, don't worry.

freespirit65: Wow! Even your brother's reading my story? You make me so happy! J

Ashley Potter13: Umm… was this a good or bad review?

MysticalSpirits: Thanks! I really liked your fic too!

Lunatic Pandoral: That's exactly what Harry and Hermione want to know. J

toink: Lots of people from the Philippines visit the site! Anyway, I'm glad that other _kabayans_are reading my story too!

Harmony Granger: I'll read and review your story as soon as I can. Can't seem to get into your bio… stupid computer!

Nyoko: I'm so glad that my story took your mind off some trouble. I agree with you in chemistry, it's not one of my better subjects…

wockygal: You'll find out more about Ron's job in later chapters. Thanks for your compliments! J

quizgirl: Hi! I'll find time to read your story after my computer project's done. Is that alright?

Thanks also to NoOrDa, Queen of Harry Potter, HarryNDracosDarlin, Dude Formerly Known As Coty, Hikari Kuu, miz-impatiant, Ives, year1989rocks, kensit, penmom, Blueshoes06, Daniellover1000, Lil Miss Emzy, blue3ski, Meaka, Emma Laraliean, tacobeesh and sally.

Your reviews always brighten up my day! And now, without further ado…

Chapter 6

"So, tell me about myself." Hermione said to Dottie.

"You is Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter, twenty-four years of age and wife of Harry Potter, international Quidditch champion!" Dottie said brightly. "You is also the President of S.P.E.W., the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Hang on, did you just say I was the President of S.P.E.W.?!" Hermione asked quickly, not quite believing what she heard.

"Yes, Mrs. You got license to start the organization after your assistance in the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Dottie gave a slight shudder at Voldemort's memory.

"So what does S.P.E.W. do, exactly?" Hermione prodded.

"It campaigns for better treatment of house-elves worldwide! It also finds jobs for house-elves who have been dismissed. Nowadays, house-elves is allowed to wear clothes and not be dismissed, and get paying if they wants!" Dottie squeaked happily.

"Do we pay you?" Hermione asked Dottie.

"No, Mrs. Dottie likes working without pay, but I gets one weekend off every month!" Dottie answered.

"That's not much. Would you like more days off?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Oh, no, Mrs.! As the great Dobby once said, 'I likes working better!'".

_The great Dobby?_What was that all about? Hermione decided to brush it aside for now then nodded, "If you're sure…" she said. She then remembered something.

"Erm, wait a minute. Back then, house-elves didn't like the idea of reforming their way of life. Why the sudden change?" Hermione asked.

"House-elves was emboldened after the Defeat, and also because we takes great pride in emulating the first house-elf hero, Dobby!" Dottie said proudly.

Dobby again! "What did Dobby do?" Hermione asked, her curiosity piqued.

"He was a key part in the Defeat. Afterwards, he spoke much concerning his past life with his old masters and his new life at Hogwarts. He then encouraged house-elves who was mistreated to seek better lives. He is now the elf-spokesperson in the Department of Elfish Rights and Welfare at the Ministry of Magic." Dottie replied, sounding like she was reading from textbook. "Would you also like to know how Mr. Harry defeated the Dark Lord?" she added.

Hermione shook her head. That was one thing she definitely did not want to know about ahead of time.

"So how did you come to work for us?" Hermione asked, continuing her questioning.

"I was dismissed two years ago from my old masters and you offered me a job here in your home!" Dottie said, her eyes now shining with gratitude and looking up at Hermione with adoration.

"Er… right." Hermione said. So this was what Harry felt like whenever Dobby was around him. "Tell me about Lily. How old is she?"

"She will be four next April, Mrs. Hermione." Dottie said.

"Okay, tell me about my relationship with Harry." Hermione continued.

"You and Mr. Harry is a very loving couple. Never gets tired of each other, the two of you!" Dottie said, beaming at Hermione.

"Er… how exactly do we act around each other?" Hermione asked, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"There is not a day that you don't tell each other "I love you" and if Mr. Harry is home, you is always holding hands, kissing, or hugging!" Dottie said with a giggle.

_Oh Merlin!_ "So are we always like this? With the…er…endearments, and stuff?" Hermione asked. _Please say no, please say no. _

"Yes!" Dottie said with delight. "This is because you and Mr. Harry love each other very much and wants the whole world to know!"

_Oh Merlin!!!_

"Dottie, where's Hedwig?" Harry asked the house-elf the moment he and Lily came back from snowman-building. How could he have been so stupid?! The snow had reminded him of the owl; they could send a letter to Vablatsky!

"She is with Crookshanks in the Magical Menagerie for their yearly check-up. They will be back later today." Dottie said.

Great! Harry thought. Finally, a plan!

"Mummy, mummy! Daddy and I builded the best snowman!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"Built, Lily, not builded." Hermione corrected automatically. Hermione, Harry noticed, had an odd look on her face.

"Built." Lily said, trying out the word. Then she nodded. "Daddy and I built the best snowman!" she tried again.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said, trying to throw in some enthusiasm in her voice. Harry wasn't fooled though, and his green eyes looked at her with concern.

Hermione scooped Lily up and told her, "Now let's get you out of these wet clothes, okay?"

"Okay, Mummy." Lily said, snuggling up to Hermione.

Earlier, Dottie had told Hermione about her and Lily's close mother-daughter relationship. Lily was such a sweet little girl, and Hermione didn't want her to find out that her parents were actually seventeen-year-olds, which meant that she had to act the way the future Hermione acted with her daughter. She looked at Harry, who was trying to catch her eye.

"What's wrong?" Harry mouthed.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione mouthed back. How was she going to tell Harry that they were supposed to be a lovey-dovey couple?

Harry shrugged, and then followed behind Hermione to change into dry clothes as well.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Harry asked Hermione a while later, after she had finished changing Lily and had tucked the girl in for a quick nap.

"Erm… what do think of Lily?" Hermione asked.

"Lily? She's really energetic! And she's really sweet and cute too!" Harry told Hermione, a big smile on his face. Hey, the kid was supposed to be his daughter, why shouldn't he be proud?

"That's what I think too." Hermione said. "The thing is, I don't want her to realize that anything's out of the ordinary, which means that we'll have to do our best to be good parents to her and act like nothing's wrong. The truth might traumatize her."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, Herm, I'll do my best."

"I know you will, but…" She had to tell him. Now.

"I was talking to Dottie earlier. She told me how the 'future us' act around each other." Hermione said quickly.

"How do we act?" Harry asked her warily. Hermione's expression at the moment was a little hard to read.

"I don't think you'll like it" Hermione told him.

"Let me be the judge of that." Harry said.

Hermione told him. Harry's eyes widened.

"So, you understand that in order for us to appear like nothing's wrong, we have to… you know…" Hermione said.

"We don't have to be all mushy all the time, right?" Harry asked Hermione, his voice a little constricted.

"No, of course not! But remember, we're doing this for Lily so… we have to look convincing." Hermione finished, looking at her feet.

Harry gulped. This wasn't going to be easy.

A/N: I know it's still short but I hope the length is much better now! I'm in the middle of my computer project right now so I don't know when my next update will be. Stay tuned anyways for the next chapter because it's bound to be… interesting… J


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to write this one. I'm not promising anything, but I may be able to update more often now because I am currently experiencing a TWO-WEEK break from school! It may not be much, but one learns to savor these fleeting moments for all they're worth (sigh). To all my readers, I hope this chapter was worth the wait…

But before we find out what's happening to Harry and Hermione… I have to thank the people who took time off their busy schedules to click the little button at the lower left corner of the screen to review my story. Sniff, I love you guys.

MuGgLeNeT27: Why don't you like Harry/Hermione? Oh well, everyone has their own preferences. I myself prefer Draco/Hermione… I'm glad you enjoy the story!

blue3ski: Aww… don't hate me… (blink blink) Hehe.

Angel of Ravenclaw: Hmm… it seems like Dottie and Lily are my most popular characters. Don't fret! You'll see more of them in coming chapters.

freespirit65: Well, other people may look at 'interesting' in different ways. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations of 'interesting'!

Ashley Potter13: No, it came out right. Sorry if I'm so dense… but I don't really know what you're trying to say. Hope you won't get too annoyed by my thick skull…

creepy susie: I hope this is long enough.

HarryNDracosDarlin: I like S.P.E.W. too! Hope you like this chapter too!

MysticalSpirits: You're a 'famazing' writer yourself! Update your story! Please!

Book Lover990: Well, this chapter's definitely longer…

HPgirl7: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there probably won't be a chapter of Harry playing a game. But don't worry, there will be a chapter of Harry on his broom, just not in a game. Hope that's alright.

Queen of Harry Potter: Aww… Vablatsky isn't too bad. The real baddie here is Amanda Beechwood.

Kristen: I hope this satisfies your 'want'. J

midnite star watcher: Wow, I hope my fanfic doesn't take up much of your time.

icicle7: You bet it will be interesting! Watch out for future chapters.

meagz hugs back Luv ya too!

Adnama: I don't like it when they're out of character too. I really do hope I got their psyches right.

JCluvsxiezhi Hehe, 'bitin' rin 'to.

FairyWings101: I'll check out your story, promise.

quizgirl: I'm actually going to read your story after I upload this baby. Sorry if I used too long…

Paige Malfoy: We might never know if it's a boy or a girl. Harry and Hermione won't stay that long to find out.

HayleyPotter: Well, if you're going to review again and it's blank, I'll know you liked this chapter. J

Also, big thanks to my other reviewers, Lunatic Pandora1, AJ the Ass Slayer, Ken, Willow Ann Rover, Ashes, Gabwr, wockygal, PruePotter, the-power-of-love, fanjimmy, alexian-goddess, nini04, Hikari Kuu, sally, RomeliaAmoria, black-velvet-roses11.

Story time…

Chapter 7

It was now dinnertime and Harry, Hermione, and Lily were at the table digging in to the delicious dinner prepared by Dottie. Harry ate with gusto, for it had been a tiring day.

They had spent the entire afternoon decorating the house. Harry had to admit that it had been quite fun, especially when it came to adorning the beautiful Christmas tree he had apparently, according to Dottie, bought the day before. The whole house seemed to be buzzing with Christmas spirit, and everyone was smiling. To top everything off, Hedwig and Crookshanks had been returned via the Floo Network, much to the animals' agitation. They were in good health, and Harry hadn't wasted any time in sending her off with a letter addressed to Cassandra Vablatsky attached to her leg. He and Hermione were confident that they would be receiving a reply by the next day, and would be returning back to their own time soon.

Harry had just taken a big bite of baked potato when Lily spoke up.

"Mummy, Daddy, where do babies come from?" she asked innocently.

Harry nearly choked on his potato and had to take great gulps of water to swallow properly. Hermione just sat really still, as though she were frozen in her seat. Finally, she stood up.

"Lily, Daddy and I just want to check on something in the other room, okay? We'll answer your question when we get back." Hermione said quickly.

Lily nodded. "Okay."

Harry stood up and followed Hermione into the living room, which was glittering with garlands and decorations.

"Harry, what do we tell her?!" Hermione asked him in a panicked whisper, the moment they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, we're not supposed to be dealing with this yet!" Harry retorted.

"Do we tell her the truth?" Hermione asked in a small voice, "Like erm, explain the scientific processes involved and the… other process…?" She turned red when she said the last part.

Harry turned a deep shade of red to match Hermione's. "I think she's too young to, erm, understand the whole… procedure, and all…" he scratched his head. "Why don't we just tell her the old stork story? Or… or the 'you'll-understand-when-you're-older' speech?" he finished in a slightly pleading voice.

"No way! I remember how annoyed I was when my parents gave me the 'you'll-understand-when-you're-older' speech. I'm not putting my daughter through that kind of aggravation. As for the whole stork thing, come on! I don't want her to grow up delusional!" Hermione stated.

Harry rubbed his temples; he was starting to get a headache.

"How about you? How did your aunt and uncle explain everything?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave a dry laugh. "Ha! The Dursleys would eat a giant vat of flobberworms first before explaining all that to me."

"Then how did you find out about… you know?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Dudley. I was about 7, I think." Harry said simply. "I think he found out from one of his mates. Anyway, he gave me all the… explicit details. He was rather green-minded then…"

Hermione made a face at this information.

"Anyway, I threw up after Dudley told me everything." Harry continued. Then his face soured. "Stupid git. He so very kindly took a picture of me after my… accident, then showed everyone at school my less-than glamorous moment. I couldn't walk into school without people snickering at me for months…"

Hermione giggled despite herself. "So where's the picture?" she asked between her laughing.

"Dunno, probably still with Dudley, I suppose." Harry shrugged. "So anyway, how did you find out?"

"Well, my parents waited until I was about 9, my mum came home from work one day with a video." Hermione said. "I think its title was 'The Process of Life' or something or other. My mum made me watch the whole video, all three hours of it."

Harry laughed. "So you learned it all from a video?!"

"Well, not really. The video wasn't really… specific. So I asked my mum some questions afterwards." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"And she told you?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione sighed. "Oh yeah. My mother said, 'Well, it's about time you found out,' then gave me a talk about it. She didn't go into details, obviously, but I got the gist of it."

"So how did you take it?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"Well, I didn't throw up if that's what you want to know." Hermione shot back, "But I never did look at my parents the same way again…"

Harry laughed. Then he remembered the situation they were in. Wasn't it enough to find yourself married to your best friend?! Now they had to explain "the birds and the bees" to a three-year-old. "So what do we tell Lily?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should get back. We've been gone too long." Hermione said, heading back to the kitchen. "We'll just wing it, I guess."

"Wing it?!" Harry sputtered. But Hermione was already in the other room. "Fine." He muttered under his breath, and returned to the bright kitchen.

"Where do babies come from?" Lily repeated her question, the moment Harry sat back down.

"Well, Lily, babies come from their mothers' tummies." Hermione said quickly.

Lily furrowed her brow then eyed Hermione. "So my baby sister is going to come out of your tummy?" she asked.

"Well, we don't know if it's a girl yet. But yes, that's how it's going to happen." Hermione replied.

"But how does the baby get there in the first place?" Lily continued.

"Erm… well, the baby starts out as an egg." Hermione said.

Lily's eyes widened. "An egg?! You mean like a chicken's?"

"No, not like a chicken's. It's really, really small. So small that you can't see it." Hermione said.

"Wow, how does the egg get there?" Lily prodded.

"It's just there, inside grown-up women." Hermione stated.

"So any grown-up woman can have babies?" Lily asked.

"Well, no. There has to be a daddy." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Because you can't have a baby without a daddy." Harry said, speaking up for the first time.

"Why?" Lily asked again, this time turning her head in Harry's direction.

"Erm, because the daddy has to love the mummy a lot to have a baby." Harry said, rather lamely. He gave himself a mental whack on the head. What kind of answer was that? Hermione raised her eyebrows at him as though asking the same question.

"But you and Mummy love each other, why don't you have babies all the time?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"Because it's a decision, a well-thought out, responsible decision wherein all aspects should be considered first before that the parents decide to have a baby." Hermione said with some fervor.

Silence greeted her words. "Huh?" Lily said, confused.

"What she means is that the parents have to decide first." Harry explained.

"Oh." Lily said, nodding her head. "So when the mummy and daddy finish deciding, the egg starts turning into a baby?"

"Uh, no. There are… some things the parents have to do first." Hermione said. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"What kinds of things? What do the parents have to do?" Lily questioned.

"Uhh…" Harry said.

"Ahm…" Hermione trailed off. They looked at each other.

"You'll understand when you're older." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Well, that went well." Hermione said sarcastically a few hours later, as she and Harry made their way back to the bedroom.

"Well, she wasn't as annoyed as you would have thought." Harry said nonchalantly. "I mean, she only pouted for an hour or so…"

Hermione sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get some sleep and hope that when we wake up tomorrow, we'll be seventeen and in Hogwarts again. Or else find Hedwig tapping on the window with a response from Vablatsky."

Harry yawned and opened the door to the bedroom, where Dottie had already made a fire in the fireplace.

"Erm… where do we sleep?" Hermione muttered beside him.

"What do you mean? On the bed, of cour… oh." Harry said, when he realized what Hermione really meant. He shrugged. "You take the bed, I'll sleep downstairs on the sofa."

"But Lily and Dottie might think we were fighting, or something." Hermione frowned.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor." Harry said, pulling out his wand to conjure a sleeping bag.

"But sleeping on the floor will make you stiff all over the next day." Hermione responded. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No way, that'll go against my sense of chivalry and gentlemanliness." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione snorted. "Look, it's a big bed. You take one side, I take the other. Simple as that." She compromised.

"Erm… alright. Are you sure you're… comfortable with that, though? Harry asked.

"Oh course," Hermione said briskly, "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I be comfortable with you?" And with that, she opened the closet, grabbed some pajamas and proceeded to the bathroom to change.

A/N: Decided to leave it at that… for now. To those who are still unsatisfied with this chapters' length, I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do. Anyway, watch out for the next chapter…

P.S. I'd just like to recommend my best friend's story. It's really good. Her penname's blue3ski, and I especially like her Lily/James one. J


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I guess I enjoyed my vacation too much.

To my reviewers, what else can I say but THANKS!!!!!!!!!

Mrs.HarryPotter12: Thanks for your offer, but I'm fine. I wouldn't want to take up your time. J

Granger-gurl-rox: You'll just have to wait and see. J

freespirit65: I think they did a good job too, though Lily didn't really get all the details…

the-power-of-love: Thanks for the defense, I really appreciate it. J

A Sailors Girl: This chapter's longer, hope it satisfies your 'hunger'.

HarryandHermioneForever: Sorry, they won't be stuck there that long. If they did, this story would probably never end. J

Serindipity9: Harry won't have an affair with Amanda, don't worry. By the way, where I come from, saying you're dense means you're thick-skulled. Anyway, thanks for the science lesson!

MysticalSpirits: I'm trying! I'm trying! (pant pant) J

ronnieeharry: Check my response to MysticalSpirits.

Queen of Harry Potter: I don't know if you're just being sarcastic here or not. So, yes, the thing the parents have to do first is sex, and yes, there are other ways to get pregnant. But you must remember that in the story, Lily is THREE years old. I don't think Harry and Hermione would go into the process of explaining artificial insemination to their daughter when explaining reproduction and copulation is hard enough.

icicle7: Don't worry, things will get better. J

shaz124: I think so too! That's why I try to put in as much awkwardness as possible.

wockygal: Aww… don't do that. I can tell you that I won't be able to update everyday.

CrazyGirl47: blue3ski's actually my real life best friend! You should check out her stories, they're good.

Starlight-Heart: Harry won't be playing Quidditch, but he'll be riding his broom really soon. Hermione won't walk in on Harry and Amanda kissing, you can be sure of that. As for Remus and Draco making an appearance… I'm not so sure about Remus, but watch out for Draco. J

jenn: Begging isn't necessary! Here's the next chapter. J

Thanks also to Angel of Ravenclaw, Ken, FairyWings101, Ashley Potter13, PruePotter, Meaka, Emma Laraliean, Gabwr, creepy susie, alexian-goddess, HHRLVR, blue3ski, Lunatic Pandora1, HPgirl7, sally, starla17, maddie, Admiral Lily, Book Lover990, Krystallia, indiangal, HarryNDracosDarlin, SilverSilhouette6, AJ the Ass Slayer, Jennifer, HGrace004, xinlingluvxiezhi, ZumZumZoo, starla9.

Now let's see what's going on…

Chapter 8

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione were both lying on the queen-sized bed, facing opposite directions. Hermione was already thinking about taking back what she said about being comfortable in the same bed as Harry. The two of them were lying so far apart, it would have been possible for the giant squid to sleep between them. Pretty soon though, the softness of the pillow cushioning her head, plus the stress of finding out she was _married_ and _having a baby_, all in _one day_, sent Hermione drifting off…

Harry had a harder time sleeping. On the other side of the bed, he could hear Hermione's even breathing and knew that he was probably the only one still awake in the house. He turned and lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. Now that everything was so quiet, he started imagining what it would be like if they never got back to their own time. What would they do? Could they possibly lead a normal life with seven years' worth of memories missing? What about Lily and…, Harry thought with a pang, the baby that was on the way? Could he and Hermione be good parents to them? Well, he was sure Hermione would be a great mother, but how about him?

Harry's musings were cut short, however, when Hermione rolled around in her sleep and whacked him in the chest with her arm. It wasn't a gentle smack either.

"Oof!" Harry grunted. Hermione's arm had knocked the wind out of him. He lay there coughing and gasping for a few seconds, then turned his head slowly to look at Hermione. She was still asleep, hair strewn on her pillow in waves. There was a slight smile on her face as she dozed on. For some inexplicable reason, as Harry stared at her, he felt a slight twinge in his chest he knew had nothing to do with the wallop Hermione had given him earlier. As carefully and gently as he could, he tried lifting Hermione's arm from his chest. He had just succeeded in replacing her arm on the bed when Hermione shifted again, this time grabbing Harry's other arm and clinging on like a barnacle. Harry stiffened, but then relaxed. Stay calm now, Potter. Deep breaths.

"Er… Hermione?" he whispered, gently shaking her.

"Mmgrrf!" Hermione muttered in her sleep, and clung on tighter.

"Herm…" Harry tried again, shaking just a bit harder.

Hermione muttered something incoherent and suddenly kicked Harry on the leg. Harry bit back the yell that threatened to escape his mouth. He grumbled, then lay back down on the bed, giving up. He tried ignoring the way Hermione snuggled against his arm but found it a tad hard to do. He could feel her warm breath on his shoulder, and the proximity of their bodies was a little distracting. He must admit though, that it felt kind of nice. Grinning slightly, he closed his eyes.

Hermione opened her eyes; wintry sunlight was streaming in through the windows. She could tell it was still early though, so she hugged the pillow closer and prepared to go back to sleep.

_Wait a minute, what pillow?! _Hermione suddenly realized.

She stared at her 'pillow' and realized that it was Harry's arm. Good Lord! She fell asleep hugging Harry's arm! Slowly, she extricated her arms from Harry's and sat up on the bed.

Harry was still sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling slowly. Hermione peered at him, taking in his hopelessly messy hair and his features.

_He really should shave off that stubble. _Hermione thought with a smile. Harry would look so much better clean-shaven.

Ever since Harry got back from summer holiday and entered 7th year, a lot of girls had started giggling as he passed by. Harry was extremely embarrassed by it and Hermione annoyed. What was Harry, she thought indignantly, an animal at the zoo to be gawked at? While she wasn't blind to the fact that her best friend had grown more attractive, her feelings toward him had always been platonic. Now though…

Harry stirred, and opened his eyes, locking them with Hermione's. Hermione started blushing again, now that he had caught her staring at him. Why was she always blushing around Harry recently?! She probably looked like she had perpetual sunburn.

"Morning, 'Mione." Harry said thickly, still lying down. "What time is it?"

Apparently, he hadn't been bothered by Hermione's ogling him. Or maybe he was just too sleepy to notice. Was that what she was doing though, ogling Harry?! Hermione left that question unanswered in her head.

"6:35" Hermione said, quickly glancing at the clock hanging on the wall opposite their bed.

"Ugh." Harry muttered, "Too early." He turned on his side and closed his eyes again. Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, mulling over her thoughts. Specifically, her thoughts on Harry. She was interrupted though, when Harry suddenly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" he asked her.

"I'm not sleepy." Hermione muttered, turning to look at him. His bright green eyes were still slightly unfocused, but he shook his head as though clearing it and peered at her closely.

"I'm sorry about the… you know…" Hermione gestured toward the bed and Harry. Harry grinned. Hermione managed a small smile in return. That was one of the things she liked about Harry, he usually understood what she was trying to say without her actually saying it.

"Don't worry about it; I just didn't know you were so violent when you're asleep." Harry chuckled.

"I didn't kick you or anything, did I?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed in concern.

"Once." Harry replied, but then added, upon seeing Hermione's horrified look, "It didn't hurt."

Hermione gave him a look.

"Alright, maybe a bit." Harry conceded.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized again.

"It's alright, really." Harry said.

"And well, me, holding on to your arm…" Hermione trailed off. Cue the blushing again.

"It was fine." Harry said, remembering the feel of her arms. "Nothing to worry about."

"Er… well, now that that's all cleared up… I think I'll go down for breakfast now." Hermione said, getting up from the bed. "You just go back to sleep." She told Harry.

"Nah. I'll keep you company. Besides, I'm already famished." Harry replied, getting up as well.

They found Dottie already awake when they reached the kitchen.

"Why is Mr. and Mrs. awake so early?" Dottie asked confused.

"We couldn't sleep." Hermione said. Beside her, Harry yawned.

"Oh, I will go make some breakfast!" Dottie said cheerfully, and bustled off.

Just then, a hooting came from the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry said hopefully, opening the window. It wasn't Hedwig though, but a brown barn owl. It dropped a letter in front of Harry and flew off.

Puzzled, Harry opened the cream-colored envelope with 'Mr. & Mrs. Harry Potter' embossed on it in fancy calligraphy.

_ You are cordially invited to attend Mr. and Mrs. Boris Wickly's pre-Christmas celebration, to be held on Saturday night at their estate. Drinks will be served at __7:00__, to be followed by a sumptuous feast at __7:30__. Attire is formal. _

"It's an invitation." Harry told Hermione.

Hermione read the invite over Harry's shoulder. "Is there such a thing as a 'pre-Christmas celebration'?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Apparently there is. Who are these people?" Harry frowned. Who was Boris Wickly?

"He's your coach." Hermione said promptly.

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I saw his name on some framed-up newspaper clippings in the drawing room while we were decorating yesterday." Hermione said.

"Oh." Harry said. "Do you think we should go?"

"Saturday's two days away. If Hedwig doesn't come back with a response by then, I suppose we're going to have to." Hermione sighed.

"Right." Harry muttered, as Dottie walked in with breakfast.

Ginny had dropped by after breakfast to go shopping with Hermione.

"We're going to have to buy you some new dress robes for the occasion." she announced, when Hermione told her about the party.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Hermione asked.

"I'm already on holiday, remember?" Ginny responded. "Now let's go."

Hermione hesitated. "How're we getting there?" she asked.

"The usual way, Apparating." Ginny replied. "Why, is anything wrong?"

"Oh! It's just…" Hermione began. The truth was, she didn't have any practice in Apparating. She hadn't even taken her Apparition test yet, as she had been at school when she turned seventeen. Sure, she'd studied the concept and the theory, but actual Apparition? You couldn't exactly practice Apparating inside Hogwarts.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't think I should… uh, I'm not really feeling up to Apparating at the moment, probably because of the baby." Hermione said, hoping that Ginny would believe her excuse. She had heard about expectant mothers feeling sick all the time.

"I didn't know that being pregnant affects your ability to Apparate… oh, you're probably right. You might end up splinched if you're not up to it. We could use Floo powder if you want, or do you feel too sick to go anywhere?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Oh, Floo powder would do fine." Hermione said, relieved. Besides, she really wanted to go out, even for just a bit. Staying cooped up inside a house wasn't something she liked. She was beginning to understand how Harry must have felt trapped inside the Dursleys' house every summer.

After asking Harry if he wanted to go with them, and after Harry declined their invitation, they went to the fireplace and threw in some Floo powder.

"Let's find you some robes here." Ginny declared, leading Hermione into a shop in Diagon Alley a few minutes later.

Hermione glanced at the shop's sign and her jaw dropped. They were walking into a shop called Parvati and Lavender's.

Sure enough, inside they were greeted by none other than Hermione's old school mates. Both girls squealed at the sight of Hermione.

"Hermione Granger! Or should I say Potter now?" Parvati exclaimed with a giggle. "I haven't seen you since graduation!"

Her dark brown hair cascading down her back, Parvati was still as pretty as she was at seventeen. Lavender, who had been behind the counter, stepped forward wearing a big smile.

"Hermione! It's wonderful to see you again!" she said cheerfully.

"Lavender! You're so… big!" Hermione managed to say.

Lavender beamed and put a hand on her stomach, which was roughly the size of a watermelon. "Thank you!" she said.

"What a coincidence! Hermione here's expecting as well." Ginny piped up.

"Well you certainly don't show it yet." Parvati commented.

"I'm not that far along yet…" Hermione said. _Thank goodness_, she added in her head.

"I'm at six months already. Seamus is starting to get really excited." Lavender informed them.

"That's…er, nice." Hermione said.

"Well what can we do for you ladies? Are you looking for anything in particular?" Parvati asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermione here needs some new dress robes for a party on Saturday." Ginny said.

"Oooh… we have just the thing!" Parvati squealed, as she pulled Hermione toward a rack of robes.

"Voila!" she said, picking out a robe and presenting it to Hermione with a flourish. When Hermione just stood there, Parvati sighed. "What are you waiting for? Try it on!" And with that, she thrust the robes in Hermione's arms and pointed her in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Oh, alright." Hermione said in an exasperated voice, as two women walked into the shop. Parvati excused herself and went to attend her new customers.

Hermione went to the back of the shop and entered a stall, closing the door behind her. She quickly changed and looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror inside the stall.

"Let me see!" Ginny cried from outside the dressing room stall.

Hermione opened the door and let Ginny in.

"Herm, you look hot!" Ginny exclaimed.

The robes were extremely form-fitting, and not like anything Hermione had ever worn before. "I don't like it." she muttered, in case Parvati was within earshot.

"Why not, you look great!" Ginny asked, surprised.

"I don't feel comfortable in it." Hermione said primly. Also, it was kind of hard to move in the tight robes.

Ginny looked Hermione over and frowned. "Hmm… you're right. You shouldn't wear anything you're not comfortable in…but the robes do look very flattering on you."

"Can you find me something else?" Hermione asked her.

"Be right back." Ginny said, and dashed off.

Hermione took the red robes off and waited for Ginny to return. Soon, Ginny knocked and Hermione opened the door a crack.

"Here, try this one. I think it suits you." Ginny said, handing Hermione a robe.

Hermione pulled on the robes. It was made of some soft material and was the color of warm butterbeer. The robes hugged her figure comfortably and even showed off some curves. Somehow, it even made her eyes seem brighter. Hermione opened the stall door to let Ginny see.

"Oh, Herm. This one looks so much better on you!" Ginny breathed out.

"I like it." Hermione murmured. "Do you think I should buy it?"

"Absolutely." Ginny said with conviction. "Now hurry up and take it off so you can pay for it. The day is still young and there are still so many shops to visit!"

Grinning, Hermione did as she was told. But she couldn't help wondering… what would Harry's reaction be when he saw her in these amazing robes?

A/N: Might take a month or more to update. Vacation's over… bummer…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9 is finally here! Sorry it took so long. Thanks to all you readers' patience. Enjoy!

But before we head on to the story, my wonderful reviewers have to be thanked first!

Lelimo: Yep to both your questions. J

Lunatic Pandora1: If I were a guy I wouldn't mind that too, but I'm not, so anyway…

freespirit65: Sorry if it took so long to update.

witchygrl1413: You're welcome. J

Hermione Graner Potter: Well thank you very much!

Paul: There are tons out there that are good. My personal favorite Harry/Hermione fic is 'Come Together' by Granger. It's what made me like Harry/Hermione fics in the first place. Check it out!

PruePotter: Hehe, so true. J

corditheoddball: Thanks for recommending my fic to your friends! You have no idea how much that means to me!

Xinlingluvxiezhi: Hey, I didn't really make Hermione all that 'hot'! Ginny was just being complimentary. But she is supposed to be attractive, in her own Hermy-ish way. J

OrLi'ScRaZyLuVeR: Judging by your penname, I would think that you're an Orlando Bloom fan. Haha! Me too!

Queen of Harry Potter: Oops. Sorry if you misunderstood me. I meant that my semestral break was over, I've been in school since June! So no fair right back at you! J

quizgirl: Hehe, maybe. I you liked the sorta cliffhanger ending in my last chapter, you're gonna love the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter!

midnite star watcher: Let's just say that Harry's reaction isn't the fanfic norm. J

Nyoko: I completely understand! J

Hermi De Harry: Of course I remember you! We still haven't made 'contact' yet. L Of course you can translate my fic into Spanish. But if you're going to credit me, please use my real name (Nicole) because my penname's really kind of funny sounding. If you're looking for more fics to translate, I really recommend 'Come Together' by Granger. You can find it right here in !

oasis: I thought it was high time Lily asked about babies, since her mother is going to have one. You'll find out if Ron has anyone in the horizon in this chapter. J

Big thanks also to Serindipity9, Sasami Tombo, anafics, Admiral Lily, WIZ1, CrazyGirl47, Pia O'Leary, blue3ski, wockygal, Silver-Silhouette6, Book Lover990, Daniellover1000, alexian-goddess, sphinx666, year1989rocks, KcluvsMl, sally, AJ the Ass Slayer, msh, Cass Eil, and leolilly!

And heeeere's...

Chapter 9

Harry wandered through the house after Hermione left with Ginny. He paused in front of the door that he knew was Lily's room, but had never entered. Silently, he opened the door and peeked inside. The walls were painted a soft, butter yellow and a butterfly-shaped nightlight was floating lazily around the room. Lily was still sound asleep, tucked into her comforter, which had a design of unicorns that were grazing on a field. It was the most precious scene that Harry had ever witnessed.

Carefully, he closed the door again and proceeded downstairs into the drawing room. He strode toward a stretch of wall that was partly covered with framed photographs of his supposed Quidditch team, one from every championship his team had apparently won. Below them were newspaper articles recounting the matches. On the other half of the wall though, were clippings from the Daily Prophet describing all the things Hermione had supposedly done for S.P.E.W. Hermione had excitedly read and reread them while the were decorating the other day.

He scanned the articles under the Quidditch pictures. There were headlines like _Potter Snags Cup for __England_ and _England__ Flies to Victory! _

"This is bizarre…" Harry muttered to himself.

He picked out a frame and took it down from the wall. It featured a team roster with a snapshot of each player. He retreated to an armchair by the fireplace and started memorizing the names of the England National Team's players. If he and Hermione were really going to that party, he had better be prepared.

"Okay, the Chasers are Rick Parr, Patrick Flannery, and Fiona Turner. Parr…Flannery…Turner…" Harry murmured, closing his eyes and committing the names to memory.

The door to the drawing room creaked, snapping Harry from his thoughts. He whipped his head around and stared in the direction of the door, as the armchair he was sitting on faced the window. It was ajar, as he left it, but there was no one there.

"That's odd…" Harry muttered, returning to his task.

Just then something heavy jumped onto his lap. Harry was so surprised that he yelled, automatically reaching for his wand.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, giggling while she bounced around on Harry's lap, still in her little nightdress.

Harry clutched a hand to his chest, his heart pounding.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Lily!" Harry managed to choke out.

"You're silly, Daddy. You're not that old yet." Lily said, and swatted Harry playfully on the arm.

Harry ruffled Lily's hair affectionately, and Lily giggled again, trying to get out of the way of Harry's hand. Harry sighed; he was now officially completely taken with her.

"Stop it, Daddy!" she laughed.

Harry obliged and scooped her up, his memorizing forgotten.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" he asked her.

Lily shook her head. Harry hoisted her onto his shoulders, piggy-back style, and carried her to the kitchen.

Hermione opened the door to the house and stepped inside, sighing contentedly as the warm air fell against her cold skin. She had said goodbye to Ginny earlier, who had Apparated home. Hermione had taken the Knight Bus and was still feeling a little carsick when Harry came in with Lily on his shoulders, both of them grinning.

Hermione couldn't suppress a smile; the two of them had the same smile.

"Mummy!" Lily said happily, then ran and hugged Hermione legs after Harry had let her down.

Hermione smiled, got down to Lily's level, and hugged her back warmly.

Harry was just reaching for the bag Hermione had brought home when she suddenly snatched it out of his arms.

"Wha…?" Harry said, puzzled.

"Don't look." Hermione ordered, clamping the mouth of the bag shut with her hands. "They're new robes for the party on Saturday."

"You bought new robes?!" Harry asked her incredulously.

"Yes." Hermione replied defensively. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"No… there's nothing wrong with buying new robes!" Harry amended quickly. "It's just that I don't understand why girls have to make such a fuss out of parties."

Hermione sighed. "Of course you wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing."

"May I see your new robes, Mummy?" Lily asked curiously.

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Hermione smiled. Harry merely rolled his eyes as Lily looked eagerly inside the bag.

"Mummy, they're beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. "They're the same color as –."

"Shush! I don't want Harry…I mean your Daddy…to know what it looks like, remember?" Hermione reminded her.

Lily widened her eyes, smiled, and placed a finger on her lips.

Just then, Dottie entered the kitchen, accompanied by a slightly ashen-faced Ron.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, the moment Ron had slumped down on a chair.

Lily giggled. "Uncle Ron looks like he swallowed a toad!"

Ron didn't answer; instead he let his head drop onto the table with a dull thud.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, alarmed by his behavior.

Ron sat up again quickly, his forehead slightly pink. "I don't know what came over me!" he gasped out, eyes wide in horror.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Was just getting some coffee at a cafe…met Loony Lovegood…asked her out…" Ron said in a strangled, breathless voice.

"You WHAT?!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"I must be mad! We started talking, and all of the sudden I opened my mouth and just asked her!" Ron moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"What did she say?" Harry asked, unable to suppress a grin.

"She said yes!" Ron finished. "What do I do?"

"Go on that date." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"But I don't even fancy her! Sure, she doesn't have that strange, surprised-look on her face anymore and she's grown more…erm… mature…" Ron trailed off. "Bloody hell! I do fancy her!"

"She's rather odd, but nice." Harry offered.

"Thanks a lot, mate." Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Not a problem." Harry said cheerfully then burst out laughing. "Seriously, you should do it. There's no harm in going out on a date with someone, even if it is Loony Lovegood."

"Yeah, do it, Uncle Ron!" Lily said encouragingly. Ron's face burned bright red.

"Erm, alright, I'll go on the bloody date." Ron conceded.

"Yay!" Lily cheered.

Apart from Ron's surprising news, the rest of the day was uneventful. Friday came, and still Hedwig had not returned.

"What if Vablatsky's dead or in prison or… something?" Harry voiced out, "Maybe that's why Hedwig hasn't found her yet."

"Probably not. I saw a book she wrote in Flourish and Blotts when I there with Ginny this morning. It was fairly recent, and no, there wasn't any information about her whereabouts inside, I checked." Hermione said, when Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"How did you know that was what I was going to ask?" Harry asked, bemused.

"I'm your best friend, I know how you think." Hermione responded.

Saturday arrived, the day of Boris Wickly's party. And as Hedwig was still not back, Harry and Hermione were obligated to go, to keep up the facade of nothing being out of the ordinary.

It took Harry about fifteen minutes to put on midnight blue dress robes he found in the wardrobe and to run a comb through his hair. As though it made any difference; his hair was still as messy. After a moment's deliberation, he grabbed a tube of hair gel from the dresser, squirted a small amount on the palm of his hand, and ran it through his hair. At least now it looked slightly neater, though not much. Harry sighed, setting the tube back down on the dresser. What was the use? Besides, it wasn't as if he was trying to look good for anyone.

Hermione was inside the bathroom, wrestling with her hopelessly bushy tresses. She applied more Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to her locks and smoothed them back with a comb. She remembered how long it took to do her hair during the Yule Ball in her fourth year, which was why she had started getting ready long before Harry. After much consideration, she finally decided to do her hair up, with small tendrils of hair framing the side of her face.

An hour later, after Hermione had finished with her hair, and had just slipped into her new dress robes, Harry started pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hermione, what's taking you so long?" Harry yelled through the door. "You haven't passed out in there, have you?"

"Just a minute!" Hermione yelled back, picking up a bottle of perfume on the counter by the sink. She opened the bottle and sniffed the contents gingerly. It smelled of sweet honeysuckle. She smiled, and put some on her wrists and neck. She gave herself a last once-over in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked Hermione up and down.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked with a shy smile.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. "You…er…look nice." He finally said. He cleared his throat. "Now let's go, the sooner we get this over with the better."

Hermione gaped at him. That was all he had to say?! That she looked nice?! Just nice?! After she had spent hours trying to make sure that every hair was in place! No 'You look terrific, Hermione!' or 'Those robes look absolutely stunning on you!'. At least Viktor had told her that she looked beautiful at the Yule Ball. And she was just about to compliment Harry on his appearance, too. He had done something with his hair…it was still messy, but artfully so. And of course, he was as good-looking as he usually was, his green eyes intense and his smile lopsided.

Harry looked at her expectantly, obviously wondering why she wasn't moving. "Hermione?"

"Right, let's go." Hermione muttered, disgruntled.

They arrived at the Wickly estate via portkey, which they had requested in their R.S.V.P. Their portkey had sent them to the mansion's entrance hall, where house-elves were taking the guests' coats.

As soon as their coats were taken care of, Harry placed an arm around Hermione's waist, pulled her closer, and led her in the direction the elves were indicating.

"Wha…?" Hermione said.

"We're supposed to be…er… really close… remember?" Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded, shivers, good ones, running down her spine as Harry's warm breath tickled her cheek.

They walked forward, until they reached a grand ballroom the size of a small cathedral.

"Wow." Hermione breathed, taking in the high ceilings, the glittering chandeliers and the assortment of richly dressed witches and wizards.

"Harry!" said a jovial voice behind them.

They turned and there stood Boris Wickly, which both recognized from the pictures in the drawing room. "You're looking lovely as usual, Mrs. Potter." The coach said, and leaned down to kiss Hermione's hand.

Boris Wickly looked to be in his mid-forties, with neatly trimmed graying hair and a moustache.

Hermione smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

"Might I borrow your husband for a moment? There are things we need to discuss." Wickly said.

"Of course." Hermione managed to say, before Wickly led Harry toward a group of people milling around the ballroom. She felt suddenly chilly at the absence of Harry's arm around her.

What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't very well just stand there like an idiot. Just then a familiar voice drawled from behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Harry Potter."

A/N: Decided to leave it at that. Hehe. Don't know when my next update is, probably soon as our Christmas break is coming up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's Chapter 10, my Christmas gift to all my readers! It isn't much, but I worked hard on it. Most of you already guessed who was talking in the end of the last chapter. If you're still not sure, read on!

Here's to my reviewers! Thanks a bunch for your great reviews, they brighten up my otherwise boring and humdrum day!

AJ the Ass Slayer: I'm sure you will be. J

elleI'm sorry I didn't e-mail you. I'm having some trouble getting into the Internet as it is. Something's wrong with my computer…

HHRLVR: You don't have to beg. J Oh please don't give up on my story! I'll finish it, promise!

Hermi De Harry: Definitely ok!

KcluvsMl: Aww… don't forget about it… Sure you can use the idea for your own story. I don't mind.

Dizziness: Thank you for thinking I'm a talented writer. It means so much to me for my story to be appreciated. J

meagz: Don't worry, they will kiss… eventually. J

Lsquared: Thanks. J I take some pride in my cliffie making.

alexian-goddess: The romance is sprinkled here and there, subtle stuff. It will be more obvious in later chapters though.

HarmonyRonita: Harry and Hermione will have some 'scenes' in future chapters, but nothing too shocking. Sorry if you're disappointed.

nanaluv56: Haha, too bad for you! J

Annie: Sorry, this chapter is even shorter… I think. Anyway, I'm no good at writing really long chapters, hope you won't mind too much.

follow-ur-dreams: Maybe, maybe not. I'm not really planning on revealing anything about Hermy's future kid. Sorry.

My gratitude also to Roe Merrifield, Pia O'Leary, HPgirl7, Emma Laraliean, Gabwr, Ashley Potter13, sundaym0rning, Jackie G, VictoriaM2006, OrLi'ScRaZyLuVeR, darknd-wrtr-w/-a-heart-of-gld, Hermione Graner Potter, PruePotter, XXXpinkkitty5467, sunhai guy, the-power-of-love, silver gaze, Sneto, Trinity Vida-Malfoy, Ami, Autumn Darkness, BrennaM, blue3ski, --- , Rockgirl21, princessash, TooSweet4Words, oasis, Silver-Silhouette6, midnite star watcher, Piwi, Angel of Ravenclaw, leolilly, Queen of Harry Potter, wockygal, and sally.

Next chapter coming up! Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 10

Hermione scowled. What did she do to deserve this?

"What do you want?" she said scathingly, then turned around to face him. _Oh my._

Standing before her was an impeccably dressed and extremely handsome adult Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked at the expression on Hermione's face, whose eyes were wide and mouth was open in disbelief.

"Now, now, didn't we agree to be civil towards each other the last time we met, after You-Know-Who's downfall?" he said with his usual drawl.

"Uh…" was Hermione's only reply.

Draco did not comment on her sudden muteness; it was either he did not notice or he was enjoying her stunned expression too much. Probably the latter, though.

"You're looking rather fetching this evening…" Draco continued, looking Hermione up and down, his gray eyes piercing.

Hermione blinked. Malfoy?! Complimenting _her_?! What was the world coming to? Well, even if he was git, at least he appreciated the effort she put into her appearance, unlike _others_.

Across the room, Harry was staring at them, green eyes narrowed. What was _he _doing here?

"Excuse me a moment." Harry told Boris Wickly, who after explaining the schedule of a photo shoot, was bragging about how his teenage son was made prefect. He didn't wait for an answer, but strode directly towards his best friend and Malfoy.

Draco had just relieved a house elf of a flute of champagne and was offering it to Hermione when a hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Hermione! You shouldn't drink! Least of all with ferret-face, here." Harry said bitterly.

"Potter, must you really be so juvenile? I would expect name calling from a toddler." Draco replied coolly. Harry glowered at him.

"Harry, it's perfectly fine for me to drink. I am an adult." Hermione said with a scowl. What right did he have to dictate her actions?!

"But Hermione, you're…" Harry trailed off, and glanced at Hermione's stomach.

Draco saw where he was looking and understood. "Well, congratulations," he drawled, "I believe this is the second one?"

Hermione, whose face was turning pink, nodded mutely. _Harry!_ Her brain screamed. _That was classified information! _She shot Harry a glare.

"Come on." Harry said, starting to lead her away.

Hermione shrugged his hand off her elbow. "You don't own me, Harry. I can talk to whoever I want."

Harry gaped at her disbelievingly.

Draco looked from Harry to Hermione, his trademark smirk creeping back up his face. "Would you like to dance?" he asked Hermione. He cast Harry a superior look as he extended his hand for her to take.

Hermione took one look at Harry's now seriously infuriated expression and said, "I'd love to."

With that, she let Draco lead her to the dance floor.

_That…that… _Harry could find no words odious enough to describe that insufferable git, Malfoy. He stood there, mouth agape, as he watched Malfoy put an arm around Hermione's waist and clasp his hand in hers. _Take your hands off her you… you…argh! _He couldn't believe how jealous he was! Wait, was that what he was feeling? Jealousy? No, it couldn't be, Hermione was just his best friend. He was feeling… over protectiveness… right, that was it. It was perfectly normal for him to feel over protective of his best friend, especially when she was dancing with a detestable, despicable, vile and utterly loathsome creature like Malfoy. But jealousy? No, never.

Harry clenched his fist, aching to slam it into Malfoy's overly smug face.

"Harry…" said a sugary voice beside him. Harry turned.

"Amanda?!" he said, confused. "Wasn't your hair blonde?"

Amanda put a hand to her now chestnut-colored locks and smiled. "Do you like it? I thought it would match my robes better." She twirled around to bring attention to her hot-red robes.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked suddenly, casting an eye in Hermione and Malfoy's direction.

"Oooh, I thought you'd never ask." Amanda purred, and grabbed his arm, yanking him towards the sea of dancing people.

Different colored robes swirled around Harry as he moved in time with the music, gradually steering himself and Amanda beside Draco and Hermione.

"Can I cut in?" Harry said, and quickly changed partners.

Draco didn't mind, in fact he was rather enjoying himself. It seemed as though the "perfect couple" was having some sort of spat. Besides, the woman Potter ditched was really very attractive. He shot Amanda a disarming grin and she giggled.

"So now I can't dance with other people?" Hermione said stiffly, as she and Harry moved around the dance floor.

"You know very well he's only dancing with you to get to me." Harry replied flatly, as he twirled Hermione around.

"Well _did_ it get to you?" Hermione responded icily, as she spun back and faced him.

Harry didn't know how to answer her question. Of course it got to him!!! But he couldn't very well tell her _that_. She might misinterpret whatever he was feeling as jealousy, which, of course, it definitely wasn't.

Hermione scrutinized Harry's face. He wasn't looking at her, but staring off somewhere, obviously thinking about something. A small smile crept up her lips. So her dancing with Malfoy _had_ gotten to him! His silence answered everything. Was he, she couldn't help herself from thinking, jealous? Could it be that she wasn't the only one feeling something a little more than friendship toward the other? Yes, she had admitted it to herself already, she was definitely feeling something beyond platonic for her best friend.

Harry cleared his throat and finally answered her question. "It's just that whenever Malfoy's concerned, I just feel like I have to be on guard or… something. You know, _constant vigilance_!" he said, imitating Mad-Eye Moody.

"Constant vigilance, right." Hermione grinned weakly. "So you wouldn't mind if I were talking and dancing with other people besides Malfoy?" she prodded, just to make sure.

"No." Harry said briskly, though deep inside he wasn't so sure. He probably wouldn't have minded… to an extent that is.

"Oh. Alright then." Hermione said. Drat! He wasn't jealous!

_Whew!_ Harry thought, _close save. _At least it seemed like Hermione had forgiven him, despite his feeble Mad-Eye joke. Hermione sighed. It was hard to stay angry with Harry. Besides, she was rather amused when she saw the robes Amanda the Airhead was wearing. They were the very ones she had chosen not to buy at Parvati and Lavender's.

The orchestra soon stopped playing, and a house elf announced in a squeaky voice that dinner was ready to be served. They were led into yet another grand room where a long table, much like the ones at Hogwarts, was set with elaborate and scrumptious looking dishes. A crystal chandelier hung above the table, and house elves were gathered around it, ready to attend to the guests.

Harry and Hermione sat down on richly upholstered, high-backed chairs and a house elf offered Harry some champagne. He stared at the drink and took a small sip.

"Hmm… this is pretty good." Harry murmured.

"Just water for me." Hermione told the elf, who nodded, his big ears flapping.

Harry took a swig and finished the champagne. Definitely good. The only thing with alcohol he had ever drunk was butterbeer, and that only had about two percent alcohol in it, maybe drinking wasn't really so hard. The house elf offered him another flute and he accepted graciously.

"You shouldn't drink, he says. Whatever happened to practicing what you preach?!" Hermione muttered under her breath angrily. They were back at the entrance hall, a little earlier than planned. She had her wand out and was levitating an unconscious Harry, who had passed out after he had downed his eighth glass of champagne, but not before throwing up all over some poor house elf. The house elf, instead of being disgusted was positively thrilled. "It is an honor to be thrown up on by the great Harry Potter, Mrs.!" it had squeaked delightedly after Hermione apologized profusely. It was then that Hermione had fully grasped how strange house elves really were.

"Are you sure you don't need any help getting home, dear?" Mrs. Wickly inquired concernedly, as Hermione was getting ready to leave with Harry. She had come out to check on them.

"No, no. We're fine. The portkey your husband is giving us is more than enough." Hermione replied, smiling sweetly at the middle-aged woman.

"Alright, dear. Well, I'd better get back to the party. Merry Christmas!" she called out, as she retreated back to the dining room.

"Merry Christmas! And I'm truly very sorry about what happened." Hermione called back.

Mrs. Wickly waved her hand as though to dismiss the whole thing, and with a smile, disappeared behind some doors.

"You've really put a damper on the festivities, Harry. But at least you got us out of the party early." Hermione told Harry as she lowered her wand, leaned him against the wall and maneuvered one of his fingers and her own to touch the portkey (torn Christmas wrapping) that would send them home. Harry's head lolled to one side in response. Hermione sighed.

Harry, who had been shaken awake by the journey through portkey, promptly retched again the moment they touched solid ground, outside their front door.

"Eww… Harry!" Hermione shrieked, as she tried to keep him on his feet.

Harry peered at her blearily. "Wha's goin' on? Where are we?"

"We're back at the house, Harry." Hermione informed him with a sigh. "Scourgify!"

Now that the porch was clean, she levitated Harry again. "Don't fidget, I don't want to accidentally drop you." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said with a grin, his eyes unfocused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Lily? Dottie?" she whispered. The house was dark and silent.

"Dottie is here, Mrs." Dottie squeaked, as she appeared in front of Hermione with a loud CRACK!

Hermione nearly dropped Harry. "Don't do that!" she yelped, her pulse speeding up.

"I is sorry." Dottie says, looking down at her feet. After a moment, she looks up and spots Harry. She gave a frightened squeak.

"Mister Harry! What is wrong?" she squeaks, distressed.

"He's alright, just drunk." Hermione mutters, throwing Harry a look. Harry doesn't answer; he's passed out again. "Is Lily asleep?"

Dottie nodded, then said, "Before I forgets, Dottie has news for you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed.

"Come." Dottie replied, and let her to the kitchen.

They approached and Hermione heard a soft hooting. She entered, with Harry in tow, and gasped. Hedwig was back, with a piece of parchment tied to her leg.

A/N: Kinda short, I know, sorry. Anyway, if you want me to write about Ron's date in the next chapter, let me know. Merry Christmas!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My birthday's coming up soon; I'll be 17 on the 28th! This is why I worked really hard to finish this chapter (you won't believe how many times I read it through!), as a treat for all my readers. Hope you guys'll like it!

I LOVE you guys for giving me so many wonderful reviews!!!

KcluvsMl: It's no problem at all. I'll make sure to read this story of yours… J

Roe Merrifield: Maybe, maybe not. J If the story's about to be over, I'm definitely not telling!

Just Playin: Of course they'll get back… eventually…

quizgirl: Don't worry, Harry will eventually learn the art of proper complimenting. Belated Happy Birthday!

blue3ski: Girl, you know very well that I'll never rival 'Come Together'!

SplishySplash: Of course I can end right there, I'm the author, therefore I have the power!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! (hacking cough) J

nanaluv56: Hannah… I can't write a Draco/Hermy fic yet! I still have to finish 'Career Week'!

TooSweet4Words: You got it!

DisorientedBallerina: I am happy to comply. J

Silver-Silhouette6: I still don't know how many chapters this story will have… sorry.

meagz: Thank you for you're patience, if you read on, you will find that it has been rewarded. J

Hermi De Harry: I hope you're not having a hard time translating… anyway, thanks! J

dandillilion: Wow, you think I write like JKR? That's so nice of you, even though I think that I still have a long way to go before I get to her level.

A Reserver: Draco, as answer to your question, is currently single. But its really not that important.

pottersweetie: Don't worry, you'll see some 'lovey-dovey' in this chapter, promise!

jnmoonprincess: Sorry, is the only site that I post my chapters on.

littlelanie121: Sure, I'll read your story. J

Thanks also to VictoriaM2006, Ashley Potter13, darknd-wrtr-w/-a-heart-of-gld, Long-tall-texan, PruePotter, fierysoulgirl, allstarplayer324, wockygal, the-power-of-love, dragonsteeth, Icy-Wind88, blonk, Laen, BrennaM, Ashley, Hermione Graner Potter, agaxris, carey, LaYdEE SiLVeR, AJ the Ass Slayer, Emma Laraliean, Jewel, squeak-the-soprano, Sasami Tombo, Book Lover990, Marauder-Magick33, Alexian-Goddess, Emerald Icicle, jenn, Angel of Ravenclaw, Hermzee14, meaka, Autumn Darkness, char225, TribalGrl79, sundaym0rning, Pottersbiggestfan, KidWonder:TheCrashTestDummy, sally, LiLaZnBrAt07, fanjimmy, silver gaze, cooli, HarmonyRonita, Emily, kate, Baseball Fanatic, leolilly, Serenity-Hermione Angel, diddly day, Granger-gurl-rox, blackkodachimolko, cactus, and Ashes.

And now, the update you've all been waiting for…

Chapter 11

Hermione almost lunged at Hedwig, but controlled herself. Nevertheless, she practically sprinted across the room to untie the parchment from the snowy owl's leg. She shoved her wand in her coat pocket and the spell holding Harry was broken. Fortunately, Dottie, with a gasp, snapped her fingers just in time and Harry remained suspended after only dropping a few inches from the air. Hermione ignored all this and fumbled on the knot of the string holding the parchment in place. Soon, she freed the paper and read…

_ Can't get yourselves out of this, hmm? Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in three days, __noon_

The note was unsigned, but it was pretty much obvious who sent it. Hermione crumpled the parchment in her fist, and threw it in the rubbish bin, which clamped its lid shut and burped. Three days… three more days and they could go back to their normal lives.

"Shall Dottie take sir upstairs?" Dottie asked.

Hermione smiled. "No, I'll do it. I'm going upstairs myself." She waved her wand and went out of the kitchen and up the stairs, keeping Harry floating ahead of her.

Harry woke up again when they reached the bedroom.

"Lemme down." He muttered to Hermione as she closed the door behind her.

Hermione did so and said, "Hedwig's back. Vablatsky's meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron in three days."

"Isn't too long…" Harry replied, his voice still slurred as walked unsteadily towards her. When he was standing right in front of her, he blinked, then looked up.

"Hey, mistletoe." He murmured.

Hermione looked up as well. _How did that get there?_

But before she could do anything else, Harry was leaning down… and in a moment, his lips were on hers.

Eyes widening in shock, it took a second for Hermione to realize that Harry was _kissing _her. Harry, the boy she fancied, her best friend, was kissing her, and rather enthusiastically at that. Hermione's heart pounded against her chest and her legs felt weak, as though they weren't used to supporting her body. She soon regained control of herself, though, and without further ado, started kissing him back.

Harry pressed closer against her, deepening the kiss. Hermione would have sighed had her mouth not been… well, occupied. Her first and only kiss, a brief one with Viktor Krum, which involved him accidentally stepping on her foot in the process, was nothing compared to this. This was… there was no other word for it… amazing. Really, Cho Chang was an idiot for breaking up with Harry. Or was it Harry who broke up with Cho? Hermione wasn't really sure; her brain wasn't functioning very well at the moment, what with certain… distractions.

Hermione pulled back slightly for a moment, as she was running out of air, and caught a whiff of alcohol from Harry. That brought her crashing back to earth. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she placed both hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him back.

"Wha's wrong?" Harry mumbled, blinking at her.

Hermione gently guided him toward the bed. "You're drunk, that's what's wrong. You need to rest."

Hermione's lips tingled and her whole body felt as though it were on fire. She was surprised that she could still speak, much less move after what happened.

"Oh." Harry said meekly.

"You… get some sleep now." Hermione told him.

"Okay, 'Mione." Harry murmured, then sat down on the bed and started taking his robes off.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione asked in a strangled voice, her eyes wide.

"Undressing so I can get into some pajamas…" Harry answered in a faraway, dreamy manner, as he pulled the t-shirt he was wearing underneath his robes over his head.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked. She hurriedly turned around to give Harry at least some bit of privacy, though, she thought guiltily, as her cheeks flamed, that she really wouldn't mind seeing Harry… well…

"Are you… erm… done yet?" Hermione asked a few moments later.

"Hmm…" Harry murmured.

Hermione turned to glance at Harry just as he was laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

In moments, Harry had drifted off and Hermione started changing into some night clothes, her thoughts focused on only one thing. Harry had kissed her… and she had kissed him back. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes, remembering how good Harry's lips had felt against hers. Even now, her pulse was still racing. She glanced at Harry's sleeping form. He was the one who had initiated the kiss. That had to mean something, right? Okay, so he was drunk, but maybe… just maybe… it wasn't entirely the alcohol's doing. With that in mind, Hermione sank into the soft mattress and closed her eyes.

Sunlight hit Harry's eyelids and he groaned. It felt as though a Bludger was beating repeatedly against his skull. No, make that a dozen Bludgers.

He pulled the blanket over his head to block out the light, and bullied his brain to recall how he came to this particular predicament.

He and Hermione were still stuck in this… whatever reality. Yes, that much he was still aware of.

They went to a party. He had drunk some champagne. Correction, a lot of champagne.

Harry squeezed his eyes tighter, willing himself to sift through the jumble of images in his head. Every thought seemed to increase the pounding pain in his head.

How did they get home? For he was definitely home, unless he was in someone else's house and in someone else's bed; he really didn't care at the moment.

There was something else, something important… Hedwig was back! That was it! Was it Hermione who told him that? Wait! Hermione… something… something to do with Hermione. A memory was tugging at the edges of his brain. Come on now, think! He… he… BLOODY HELL!

Harry's eyes flew open, sending a fresh surge of pain to his temples. He'd kissed her! He was certain he did, well, at least… mostly certain. It seemed as though the only way to make sure was to ask Hermione. He felt his face warming up at the thought. His groped blindly for his glasses at the bedside table and sat up, squinting at the other side of the bed. It was empty.

She was probably downstairs. He put on his glasses, rose unsteadily from the bed, and feeling as though his legs were made of jelly, stumbled for the door.

Hermione was waiting for Harry at the breakfast table, with Dottie and Lily nowhere to be found.

"Hi," Hermione said to him when he stepped through the door.

"Hi." Harry returned, as he sat down at the table, massaging his temples.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not that well."

Hermione tapped the side of a small bottle on the table, beside a plate of bacon. "This will help, but I think you should get some food into your stomach first."

Harry wanted to nod, but decided against it. Too much movement made the room spin. He quickly bolted down some breakfast and drank the potion. His headache eased almost immediately. Feeling much better, he leaned back on the chair and surveyed Hermione, who had been quiet the whole time he was eating.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Dottie gets a weekend off every month. I think she went to visit some friends. Lily's in her room playing dolls." Hermione informed him.

Harry cleared his throat. It was now or never. "Did I do anything… odd while I was drunk?" he managed to croak out.

Hermione turned red. "Er… not _really_." Did he remember their kiss? Should she bring it up?

"Er… Hermione…" Harry started. How could he say this?

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

Harry decided to just plow on. "Did I… did I… er… ahm… _kiss you_?" he asked, saying the last part quickly. His face felt like it was burning, so he stared down at the plate in front of him, in hopes that Hermione wouldn't see.

"Ahm… yes… you did." Hermione said in a small voice, also looking down at the table.

"Oh," Harry didn't really know what to say next. He chanced a look at Hermione. She didn't seem angry about what had happened. In fact, unless his eyes were deceiving him, she was blushing furiously, and had a small smile on her face. He considered admitting to Hermione that he was glad he'd kissed her… that he'd wanted to do so ever since he saw her in those robes, and that the only downside of the whole thing was that he didn't remember much of it. Stupid champagne. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. How could he possibly tell Hermione how he felt? He was never good with words; just look at what happened every time he opened his mouth with Cho.

They remained silent, not looking at each other. The fire crackled. They could even hear the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. Just then, a yell came from the fireplace, making them both jump.

"Oy! Anyone there?"

Harry and Hermione stood up at the same time, hurrying towards the voice. Anything to distract them, anything at all. They kneeled down against the hearth and faced Ron's head in the fire.

"Morning, Ron." Hermione said. Harry nodded, but did not say anything. He was still a little preoccupied, after all.

"You two look a bit red in the face, but maybe that's just the flames." Ron commented with a snigger. He then said teasingly, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

Ron gave them both a sly look but dismissed the topic. "Mum wants to invite all of you over for Sunday lunch. The whole family's going to be there. Even Percy's coming." He made a face, not hiding his displeasure at the thought. Ron, apparently, still wasn't too fond of his brother.

"Alright, what time should we get there?" Hermione asked.

"The usual; whenever you're ready." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Okay, see you." Harry told Ron, standing up. Ron grinned and, with a soft pop, vanished from the flames.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet unconsciously, but then reddened again when he realized he was holding her hand. Reluctantly, even though he really didn't want to, he released her hand and looked at his feet.

"Um… shall we go and get ready? I still have to help Lily dress." Hermione said, her face flushed as well, determinedly staring anywhere but at Harry.

"Yes, let's." Harry replied, starting for the stairs.

Awkwardly, the two of them left the kitchen and made to get ready, both carefully avoiding the each other's eyes.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. For those who wanted me to write about Ron's date, there will be a brief "discussion" about it in the next chapter. 'Til then, ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Finally! After months of projects, research papers and final exams… it's vacation time! Woohoo! And now, I present to you, the twelfth chapter of The Prediction. I apologize profusely to all the reviewers for making you wait soooo long. By the way, thanks to all the people who greeted me on my birthday! J

Of course, to my reviewers…

DisorientedBallerina Thanks for offering your help! You also wrote that you can't sleep until I complete the story, therefore I must apologize for all the sleepless nights. Thanks for reviewing!

HarmonyRonita: They're going to go back, if they can… J But when they do, then yeah, it'll be the end of the story.

KcluvsMl: Nah, I'll think of something else…

quizgirl: Yes gasp three days! J You'll soon find out.

VictoriaM2006: I don't mind. Go ahead and write your story, but you have to promise to tell me what the title is so I can read it!

1happyreviewer: I'd never abandon this story, a lot of people would kill me! J Yes, they will remember everything.

Princess-Meg1415: You're favorites list? Wow, thanks!

InfinityEstel: You're the only one who noticed I haven't been putting in a lot about Hermy's pregnancy. I was actually planning on adding it in later chapters to add a bit of humor, but after reading your review, I added some stuff in this chapter. Kudos to you for being so perceptive! J

PadfootsLuvr: Nice "meeting" you! J I hope you don't mind but I added some stuff about Ron's date. It's just a little subplot.

Baseball Fanatic: I didn't mention you! Gasp! Bad me, bad me! (whacks self)

cricket: Aww… shucks! Thanks!

blue3ski: Ha! But you didn't, did you? Here's the new chapter (chucks it at your head)

TooSweet4Words: Yes, unfortunately they're still awkward about the whole 'married' thing.

Muse: It's all right if you didn't catch it when it first came out. Thanks for all the compliments! J

brattyprincess: Really! (gets choked up) Thanks!

Starlight-Heart: Haha! Yeah, they should just get it out. But, you know them…

ellimere Malaysia? Cool! I want to go there someday. Yep, I'm from the Philippines, but I'm also Chinese.

Long-tall-texan: Please tell your grandmother that I'd like to greet her a very, very Belated Happy Birthday. Thanks for the review!

jEnA-gHeRL: Yup, it's a word. Sorry it took TWO months…

ceren I'm so touched! Of course I'll finish with a happy ending! J

Soldier: Sorry, I'll probably stop the story once they get back to Hogwarts… I'm starting to run out of plot ideas.

JaeSuper Belated Happy Birthday!

pink fluff: I love your story (My Best Friend's Wedding)! I'm sorry if I didn't get to review when I read it months ago, my Internet was and still is on the fritz. I'm actually uploading this chapter on my friend's computer.

jill2282: Um, what's the hp sleuth's guild?

Granger-gurl-rox: You'll see… J

amieken: There'll be some more kisses, don't worry.

Aleskris: Don't worry, they won't stay old. Lily is actually three, but she's really really smart… About Ron and Luna, yeah, it is kind of weird… but I couldn't think of anyone else!

puccastar: How did you know I'd update in March? Are you psychic? J Happy Birthday!

Sapphire-Explorer: Hi, Emily! I can't e-mail you yet as you didn't give me your full e-mail address. They'll meet Vablatsky in three days, by the way.

Thanks also to Arestoktra, HPgirl7, Taurus 07, silver gaze, bookxluver, honeyduked, FutureGoddess, Hermione Graner Potter, the-power-of-love, alexian-goddess, pinkhelga, Lil Jean, hopeforthefuture, sporty12gd4u, Hermzee14, Este, AJ the Ass Slayer, pottersweetie, Silver-Magick131, wockygal, sever-case-of-insanity, nancydrew01, SilverHawk 27, hopeforthefuture, FairyWings101, Monkeystarz, duckie, Sneto, year1989rocks, emmulattor, Mina-chan, Ashes, xrazystoritellre, trapped-in-a-dream, Alenor, chantal-j.t, Jenn, IrishCharms, and Serenity-Hermione Angel.

On to the story!

Chapter 12

It was cold and quiet as Harry, Hermione and Lily stepped out of the house. Harry looked around; no one was outside. No children building snowmen, no neighbors getting mail. It was a lazy day; people were probably inside their homes sipping hot chocolate by a fire.

Good.

Hermione held Lily's hand as Harry raised his wand. There was a loud bang and a giant triple-decker bus screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, my name is Stan… Oy! Ernie, look! It's 'Arry Potter!"

A gangly, pockmarked man stepped down from the bus and looked them over with a big toothy grin.

"How 'ya doin' 'Arry? And… oh, this must be your little girl and your lovely wife! 'Ello, there. I'm Stan." He said, leaning down and peering at Lily.

Lily quickly hid behind Hermione, and stared apprehensively at Stan.

Stan gave her a wink and straightened up again. "Well, no time to waste. Come on, into the bus!" He looked around. "It would be best to hurry up, we don't want any Muggles spotting us.

Lily squeezed herself between Harry and the door and stepped in first. "I wanna choose the seats!" she declared.

Smiling, Harry stepped into the bus as well, followed by Hermione.

"How you been, Mr. Potter?" Ernie the driver asked.

"Er… fine. Never better." Harry muttered, giving Ernie a slight smile.

"Where to?" Stan asked Harry. Harry told Stan the Weasleys' address and set off to look for Lily. It wasn't difficult as the bus was practically empty.

Stan noticed Harry's gaze. "Slow day for business today," he said, nodding his head at the empty seats. "But hopefully it'll fill-up by mid-afternoon."

There was another loud bang as the Knight Bus started moving again, sending everyone who didn't have a firm grip on the rails flying backwards. In this case, it was Hermione.

"Aaaah!" Hermione screamed, as she tumbled backwards.

Fortunately, Harry caught her with one hand, his other gripping a rail.

"Best hold on, ma'am." Stan told Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione softly, his arm still around her.

Hermione looked at Harry and their eyes met. His emerald-green eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. Hermione gulped, trying to swallow the lump that seemed to have lodged itself in her throat. _Say something!_ Her brain commanded. "Erm, yes. I'm fine." Hermione managed, as a nervous giggle escaped from her lips. What was she doing! She was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl!

"That's good." Harry murmured, his voice slightly hoarse. He guided her to the seats Lily had chosen and the two of them sat down, just as the Knight Bus gave another bang and started moving down a narrow alleyway.

Harry stamped his feet on the mat outside the front door to get the snow of his shoes. Beside him, Hermione stretched out a finger and rang the doorbell. Lily was jumping around behind them trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

It was now snowing lightly, the sky completely white. It would be Christmas in a few days.

Harry pulled his coat closer around himself as he waited for someone to answer the door.

They had just arrived at the Burrow, and the journey had left Hermione feeling a bit queasy. She never liked being on roller coasters, and the Knight Bus was ten times scarier.

Hermione glanced at Harry from the corner of her eye. He saw her looking and gave her a lopsided smile. Hermione's heart flipped. Encouraged by Harry's smile, she laced her fingers through his.

With Hermione's warm hand in his, Harry felt like melting into a puddle on the ground.

Lily skipped back to them and placed herself in front of the door just as it opened. A small red-headed boy with big blue eyes stood on the other side, and upon catching sight of them, yelled at the top of his lungs, "They're HEEERE!"

"Hi, Jacques!" Lily said, and quick as a flash, planted a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"EWWWWW!" the boy yelled, wiping his cheek furiously. "Why'd you do that!"

"There's mistletoe, silly!" Lily giggled, pointing.

All of them looked up; Harry and Hermione blushed. Mistletoe.

" 'Ow many times 'ave I told you, Jacques, no shouting een ze 'ouse!" a voice said. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. Stepping up to the door, smiling at them, was Fleur Delacour.

"But, Mum, she kissed me!" Jack whined, tugging at Fleur's robes.

"Zat ees what meestletoe ees zer for!" Fleur told him. She then turned to Harry and Hermione, who were still goggling at her. "Pleese, come een. Everyone 'as been waiting."

All of them stepped into the Burrow, and Fleur took their coats. Jacques ran off, closely pursued by Lily.

"Aren't zey sweet?" Fleur commented happily as she placed their coats inside a closet by the door.

"There you are!" said Ron, as he came to greet them, wearing one of his innumerable maroon jumpers. He was closely followed by Bill, who put an arm around Fleur's waist. Ron gave Harry and Hermione another one of his sly looks, then said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Hermione asked, finally regaining the use of her mouth after the shock of seeing Fleur in the Burrow. Putting two and two together, she would say that Bill and Fleur were married, and apparently, had a kid.

"Aren't the two of you going to grab this chance to snog each other senseless?" Ron asked them innocently, eyes wide. Bill and Fleur laughed.

"What!" Harry croaked. He looked up, and sure enough, another sprig of mistletoe hung over their heads.

"Uh…" Hermione said.

The two of them looked at each other.

"Oh, alright." Harry assented. He put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer.

Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation.

Harry leaned down… and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hermione's eyes flew open. _That was it!_

"Aww… come on. That was weak, Harry!" Ron protested.

Hermione's shoulders sagged slightly in disappointment. _THAT WAS IT!_

"Maybe next time. Come on, let's eat." Harry told Ron, changing the subject. It had taken all his willpower not to kiss Hermione on the lips. She might think he was some kind of pig who took advantage of situations like these.

"Oh, alright." Ron said resignedly. "We're eating in the backyard."

They followed Ron past the kitchen, then into the Weasley's backyard. There was a giant tent erected in the middle to keep out the snow, and within were three tables that had been set end on end. There was apparently some sort of charm at work on the tent because it was comfortably warm, as though a fire were burning merrily inside. The whole Weasley family was there, along with, to Harry's surprise, Angelina Johnson, who was sitting beside one of the twins. He couldn't really be sure, but it looked like it was Fred.

Everyone greeted them cheerfully as they moved towards the tables.

"About time, Harry! We were just about to start without you!" George called out.

"Harry, Hermione!" said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley bustling towards them with her arms outstretched. She gave them both a big hug and looked Hermione up and down.

"How are you feeling, dear? Ginny told us all the news… a new baby on the way! Why, it seems just yesterday that you were pregnant with Lily and…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, misty eyed.

"Mum, you were asking how Hermione was feeling." Ginny said, coming up with a bowl of pudding, and interrupting her mother's trip down memory lane.

"Oh, yes. Sorry dear. How do you feel?" Mrs. Weasley said apologetically.

"Er… just a little queasy from the Knight Bus." Hermione told her truthfully.

"Well that's perfectly natural. Come with me, I have some potion that might help." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione, beckoning her to follow as she made her way back into the house.

As Hermione was going into the house with Mrs. Weasley, Harry sat himself beside Lily, who had seated herself beside Jacques.

"Hey, Ron. Why don't you tell us about your date yesterday…" Fred nudged Ron, who sat across the table from Harry, with his elbow.

"Yes, Ron. Do tell." Ginny joined in, as she placed the pudding on the table.

Ron started blushing furiously. "Well…"

"…so then, she pointed out that we were standing under mistletoe." Ron said, talking even more animatedly as he went on. "I mean, what could I do? I couldn't very well snog her! I mean, please! So I pulled her away from the mistletoe and do you know what she did! She _hugged_ me, bloody hugged me, and said I saved her life from the nargles in the mistletoe, and I don't even know what the bloody hell nargles are!"

Harry burst out laughing, as did Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina and Hermione, who had returned to the table in time to hear about most of the story. All of them were by now deeply absorbed in Ron's narrative.

"So what did you do next?" Ginny asked, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"I took her home and she… well… Look, I don't want to kiss and tell." Ron said, putting his hands up as though signaling the end of his story.

"She _kissed _you!" the others yelled.

"_Keep it down!_" Ron said in an anguished whisper. He looked around; his mother was throwing them a very curious look. He then turned back to the group. "_I don't want the whole family to find out!_"

"Alright, alright!" George said, "We get the point."

Angelina leaned closer. "I still can't believe that you and Loony Lovegood are now an item!" she whispered, a big smile plastered on her face.

"We're not! I mean, we haven't even made plans to see each other again…" Ron said defensively.

"Give it time, little bro. Us Weasleys are irresistible, right Angelina?" Fred said, giving Angelina a wink.

"Oh please, Fred." Angelina said exasperatedly. "You're lucky I stuck with you after what happened at our first date."

Fred grinned. "Hey, it was only an accident."

Angelina sighed, then turned to the others. "He told a waiter to give a Balding Breath Mint to a really snotty diner."

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "You have to admit, he was a real git."

"Well, upon realizing that he was bald, the guy jumped up yelling and starting throwing hexes around." Angelina continued. "I," she pointed at herself, "got hit with a Furnunculus Curse. Fred on the other hand, got himself turned into a gerbil."

"It was a very odd experience." Fred said reminiscently, as the other roared with laughter.

A few hours later, as everyone was helping themselves to dessert, Ron leaned forward.

"Harry, don't forget about your photo shoot tomorrow. You have to go to the Ministry to get the Portkey that'll take you to the stadium." He reminded.

Harry choked on his second slice of pie. Hermione, who was sitting beside him, slapped him hard on the back.

The photo shoot! Hadn't Boris Wickly told everyone about it at the party! Harry mentally gave himself a kick. He had completely forgotten! It was all stupid Draco Malfoy's fault. If he hadn't distracted Harry so much then maybe he might have remembered.

"You do remember, right?" Ron asked.

Harry coughed. "Of course." He choked out.

Oh no.

A/N: Hey people, don't know when the next chapter will be up, I still haven't written it yet. The next chapter, by the way, will be about Harry's photo shoot.


End file.
